


Protect'us

by Laniny



Category: EXO (Band), Lu Han - Fandom
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Blood, Character Death, Depression, Drama, Dubious Consent, Explicit Language, F/M, Family, Friendship, Gore, Hurt No Comfort, Kid Fic, Kissing, M/M, Non-Consensual Touching, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide, Tragedy, Unhappy Ending
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:27:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 12
Words: 33,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25611286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laniny/pseuds/Laniny
Summary: Em uma noite chuvosa e fria de halloween, doze rapazes buscam por alguma simples aventura paranormal pelo bairro, e isso pode trazê-los problemas... muitos problemas. Apenas uma jogada traiçoeira é suficiente para todo um destino se reverter.Se você procura romance, não é isso que vai encontrar.
Relationships: Kim Jongdae | Chen/Original Female Character(s), Kim Jongin | Kai/Original Character(s), Kim Minseok | Xiumin/Lu Han
Comments: 6
Kudos: 6
Collections: EXOlipse 2020 - Round 1





	1. Prólogo

**Author's Note:**

> Plot #204
> 
> [playlist](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/0FTXVMN0PdB01iUkNXzudE?si=wENjA8WYSGW7VmwvBzxqHQ)

Kim Jongin, o garotinho que recebera esse nome em homenagem ao pai, comemora seu aniversário de seis anos. Uma noite de outono traz apenas uma garota para compartilhar a festa simples. Hee Young, a menina de quase dez anos de idade que viu o menino nascer e crescer.

SunHi, a ex-mulher de Jongin, o pai do menino, entra na cozinha onde as crianças estão com um papel entre as mãos gélidas. Ela segura as mãos da garota de repente, interrompendo a brincadeira dos dois.

— Hee Young, Isso é pra você. Guardei por muitos anos esperando a hora certa. — Ela deixa o papel amarelado e velho sobre a mesa. — Ninguém nunca leu o que foi colocado aqui, mas é uma mensagem importante escrita anos atrás pra você.

A menina a encara curiosa e abre rapidamente o papel, quase o rasgando por estar tão velho. Uma lágrima desenha o rosto da mulher ao se lembrar de sua vida antes de tanta tragédia. Os olhos da criança correm de forma demorada sobre as palavras.

_"Querida Hee Young_

_Quem escreve é seu pai, Kim Jongdae, espero que ainda lembre de mim..."_

A noite é condenada ao fracasso quando a menina chora compulsivamente. Jongin não entende o que exatamente está acontecendo com a amiga, então a mãe o leva até o quarto. Ele fica escondido enquanto SunHi tenta acalmar a pobre garota, desesperada pelo que acabara de ler. A mãe se culpa por ter escolhido justo o aniversário do filho para aquilo, mas agora é tarde demais.

O garotinho, angustiado por ficar fechado naquele lugar, levanta e pega um dos brinquedos em uma prateleira. Quando se senta no chão e se distrai com ele, ouve outro deles cair de repente. Ele o olha apreensivo por algum tempo, paralisado. A chuva do lado de fora faz um som alto que quase encobre o baque do plástico, porém, Jongin ainda o vê balançar no lugar após a queda.

Do outro lado do quarto, um andar rápido o assusta, soa como pés se arrastando pelo chão áspero enquanto o assoalho afunda. Jongin não olha para trás, amedrontado. Seu corpo se arrepia várias vezes, ainda paralisado ali, com a mão sobre o carrinho vermelho que antes se movia pelas linhas no chão.

Jongin sente algo pesar sobre seus ombros, uma coisa que parece sufocar a garganta e lesar sua audição, como se os ouvidos fossem tapados por mãos invisíveis. Apenas a mente do pequeno o transmite algo. Uma voz, masculina e delicada. Suave e ensurdecedora como em um sonho ou delírio.

_"Conte seu maior desejo ao espírito protetor, Jongin, agora!"_

* * *

Dias depois Jongin vê novamente o antigo amigo do pai. Kyungsoo foi praticamente adotado como seu tio como o passar dos anos.

— Eu vi uma coisa estranha. — Ele diz baixo, como se contasse um segredo.

— E quando isso aconteceu?

— Semana passada. — Kyungsoo o olha preocupado. — Foi no dia que ela saiu chorando da nossa casa.

— Hee Young? — Ele se curva com dificuldade para falar ainda mais baixo com o garoto. Ele assente em resposta. — Por que ela estava chorando?

— A mamãe disse que ela leu uma carta. Quando perguntei, disse que era do pai dela. — o rapaz respira fundo. — Quem era o pai dela?

— Um velho amigo… meu e também do seu pai. — Ele responde calmo, porém ainda preocupado sobre a carta.

— Meu pai? Ele tinha muitos amigos, não é?

— Sim, seu pai era um bom homem. Fiquei animado quando soube que teria o mesmo nome, espero que seja como ele um dia. — A criança sorri de leve e se escora ao lado de Kyungsoo, sobre o braço do sofá.

— Eu vou tentar! — Diz com convicção enquanto olha ainda sorridente para o mais velho. — Mas… o que aconteceu com meu pai, e com os amigos dele? Você sabe, Soo? — Ele pergunta realmente interessado no passado dos que tanto rodeiam sua vida, os que sempre são citados como homens bons que deveria ter conhecido.

— Sim, eu sei. Mas é uma longa história, e também é assustadora.

— Eu gosto de coisas assustadoras! — O pequeno diz animado enquanto se apoia aos dois braços, olhando para Kyungsoo bem de perto.

— Então eu posso contar, mas só se me disser o que viu semana passada.

— Eu vi algo no meu quarto. Ele correu de um lado para o outro, e eu fiquei com medo de verdade. Também ouvi uma voz, ela era bonita, mas me deixou com medo também.

Jongin de repente não está mais tão animado, e Kyungsoo… ele está ainda mais assustado que a criança.

— Como era essa voz?

— Eu acho que já ouvi ela em algum lugar. — A criança sempre revira os olhos enquanto pensa e se balança sobre os braços que lhe dão apoio. — Minha mãe disse que ele era amigo do meu pai, é um cara com uma voz muito, muito bonita, mas como ele falou comigo? Eu nunca vi ele.

O rapaz tem uma reação de ainda mais espanto, porém não o responde.

— Eu acho que aquilo fez alguma coisa em mim, mas não sei contar o que foi. — Ele termina com um bico nos lábios. Kyungsoo se encosta em sua cadeira de rodas com mais peso e desvia o olhar da criança.

— Não precisa, eu já conheço essa história, garoto.

  
  



	2. Parte 1

Muitas pessoas dizem não acreditar em vida após a morte, ou em espíritos e aparições. Nem mesmo doze rapazes que se prestam ao papel julgado como ridículo de pedir a amizade eterna a um ser espiritual que acreditam ser apenas coisa de suas cabeças. Mas e se não for exatamente assim?

E se a vida após a morte realmente puder trazer a _tormenta_ a alguém?

_"— Desgraçado, tudo isso é culpa sua!_

_— Errado! Nada disso é minha culpa."_

  
  


* * *

— Ah, que coisa chata! Só falta vocês se vestirem de fantasminhas e saírem pedindo doces por aí.

Yifan resmunga de boca cheia enquanto come um salgadinho barato que comprou na esquina de casa. Está num mercado do centro da cidade ajudando Luhan a comprar algumas porcarias para a "festa" de _Halloween_ que Baekhyun teve a brilhante ideia de fazer em uma casa abandonada do bairro. Seria mais um encontro entre um bando de adolescentes desocupados procurando encrenca.

— Wu, não seja tão chato! Dá uma chance. — O mais alto se apoia na prateleira e encara o amigo, que coloca alguns doces na cesta.

— Só eu acho que isso vai acabar com alguém ferrado? É uma casa Luhan, igual qualquer outra do bairro.

— Uma casa em que ninguém aparece fazem uns dez anos. — Ele o dá as costas. Yifan imediatamente o segue.

— ...Hm, a dez anos atrás você nem entendia as coisas direito. — Luhan o olha com as sobrancelhas tortas e coloca a cesta sobre o caixa. — Na verdade até agora não mudou muito.

— Yifan! Não fale como se eu fosse um idiota. Eu sei que é errado… — O mais alto arqueia as sobrancelhas. — Mas isso deixa as coisas mais divertidas, eu sei que você concorda.

— O Baekhyun não faz nada direito, acha que ele vai nos defender se algo der errado?

— Eu vou ignorar você. — Luhan pega as sacolas e sai do mercado sem nem olhar o rosto do outro. Yifan o segue outra vez. Ele apura os passos tentando alcançá-lo e o provoca de longe.

— Falta de argumentos, não é?

* * *

Baekhyun está esticado no sofá de casa, o relógio marca as oito da noite. A campainha finalmente toca depois de tanto tempo de espera por algum sinal de pelo menos um dos amigos.

— Abre logo isso, cara! Já imaginou se um lobisomem aparece e… — A voz de Minseok soa e Baekhyun abre a porta, a interrompendo. O Kim está com as mãos erguidas como se tivessem garras prontas para atacar alguém.

— Entra logo! — ele puxa uma das mãos e força o outro a entrar. Baekhyun analisa o lado de fora, parece uma chuva se aproximando com aquele vento forte. E de repente…

_—BOOH!_

Chanyeol aparece no escuro com uma máscara horrenda de um palhaço ensanguentado, Baekhyun tenta fingir, mas talvez o susto tenha realmente funcionado. Logo depois os outros aparecem atrás do maior.

Na verdade, apenas oito deles. Quando todos entram, percebe que Luhan e Yifan ainda não estão ali. Alguns minutos passam e Baekhyun fica parado de costas para a porta, esperando. Ele vê o tempo fechar cada vez mais. A casa do Byun é consideravelmente grande e suportaria tranquilamente aquela festa fajuta, mas o garoto gosta de inovar e se arriscar, contudo, não sozinho.

— Qual é? Vão ficar aí igual umas crianças vendo filme de terror? — A voz – que teve uma falha tentativa de ser sombria - do Lu de repente aparece na porta, junto ao som das sacolas nas mãos do Wu.

— Vocês vão mesmo invadir aquele monte de madeira velha? — Yifan reclama outra vez e Chanyeol se levanta de repente.

— Vamos agora! Trouxeram tudo, né? — O Park tenta fuçar as sacolas, mas _Kris_ , como é chamado às vezes, as puxa e o encara. Chanyeol entende o recado na mesma hora.

— Vamos logo, anda! Não estrague a festa. — Minseok empurra quem está perto em direção a porta. — Ótimo, Halloween com uma chuvinha dessas, não poderia ser melhor! — Diz sorrindo travesso ao ver o primeiro raio cortar o céu.

* * *

— Ok, chegamos. — Baekhyun coloca as mãos na cintura e para em frente ao portão da cerca velha e torta. Todos os outros chegam ao mesmo tempo. Parecem estar em um protesto, mas no lugar de faixas e bordões, têm apenas sacolas com doces e álcool e vários palavrões.

— Então, vai entrar logo ou não? — o mais velho ali o provoca, soltando a sacola que carrega perto dos pés. O vento e o ar de chuva deixam a noite nebulosa. O clima perfeito, como havia dito.

— Vamos acabar logo com isso. — Jongin passa na frente de Baekhyun e tenta abrir o portão, mas alguns galhos o impedem. Há algumas árvores finas muito próximas dele, soltando folhas secas a cada rajada de ar ou chacoalhadas do rapaz. Com um puxão, o Kim as arranca da madeira podre e quase leva o resto da cerca junto delas.

— Sim, vamos acabar logo com isso. — Junmyeon segue Jongin ao entrar na casa. Assim como Yifan, também não é totalmente a favor da ideia, mas não é todo mundo que consegue discutir com Baekhyun.

Eles finalmente entram nela, quase derrubando a porta de tintura bordô. Lá dentro, quase não conseguem enxergar, se não pelas janelas entreabertas e…

— Quem trouxe as lanternas?

Sehun entra quase tropeçando no pequeno degrau da porta, o som das lanternas batendo umas nas outras dentro da sacola assusta alguns deles.

— Porra Sehun, presta atenção! Esses são os primeiros que morrem nos filmes de terror. — Baekhyun diz debochado, rindo. Ele vai até o mais novo dali e pega uma delas da sacola.

Assim que entram são sufocados pelo cheiro de mofo e madeira úmida. Tao até sente uma teia de aranha grudar em seu rosto quando se aproxima de uma escada, Kyungsoo sente chutar algo que ainda não sabe o que é, e prefere não descobrir.

— Bom, esse é só o hall, vamos ver o que mais tem aqui. — Jongin fala assim que pega outra das lanternas. — Mas antes… — Ele olha para as sacolas nas mãos de Yixing, onde estão as garrafas de cerveja e vodka. Ele entende o recado e logo as tira dali, distribuindo aos garotos. Alguns se sentam no sofá velho e outros se ajeitam no chão, os doze ficam ali até que tudo esteja acabado, compartilhando risadas e histórias vergonhosas de suas vidas. Uma boa noite de halloween.

Depois de quase uma hora ali, ou talvez mais, finalmente decidem continuar e seguir casa adentro. Alguns batem a sujeira da roupa antes de começarem.

— Vamos nos separar. Essa casa é enorme, mas não podemos andar por aí com essa multidão, não é? — Junmyeon diz e sente algumas luzes em seu rosto, o escondendo com uma das mãos.

— Ok, vamos nos dividir em duplas. — Jongin sugere e eles rapidamente decidem em um sorteio com um jogo de dedos. Alguns já atordoados pela bebida riem agitados, outros ainda resistem ao efeito dela.

Minseok e Luhan, Sehun e Chanyeol, Jongin e Baekhyun, Kyungsoo e Jongdae, Tao e Yixing, Yifan e Junmyeon. Cada uma das duplas segue por uma direção que encontra. E também ficam com apenas uma lanterna para cada uma.

— Ei, Sehun. Acha mesmo que vai ter alguma coisa estranha aqui? — Chanyeol pergunta baixo, prefere evitar que os outros ouçam. O assoalho faz muito barulho enquanto andam pelos corredores da moradia assustadoramente grande.

— Ah, Chanyeol, pelo amor de Deus! — Sehun é quem leva a lanterna, o Park fica sempre perto de suas costas caso precise se esconder de algo. Sehun ri cada vez que olha sobre o ombro e se depara com os olhos grandes e assustados por absolutamente nada.

De repente um uivo faz as lanternas de todas as duplas se agitarem procurando por algo, mas acabam apenas iluminando uns aos outros, algumas delas caem no assoalho velho que range a cada segundo com tantas pessoas andando sobre ele. Sehun a segura firme e ilumina o rosto de Chanyeol, ele parece uma criança medrosa.

— Que merda! — Minseok diz tão alto que todos ouvem, alguns riem, depois seguem seus caminhos.

Do outro lado da casa, por um corredor que leva a um lugar totalmente diferente, Yifan e Junmyeon andam silenciosamente, até o coreano encontrar alguma forma de quebrar aquele clima.

— Isso é quase uma mansão, não deve ter sido abandonada assim. — Junmyeon diz baixo olhando para onde Yifan aponta a lanterna. Há vários quadros tortos presos na parede sem nenhuma tinta.

— É o que tenho dito desde o começo pra esses idiotas. Mas já que estamos aqui, então vamos terminar. — Mesmo no escuro, Junmyeon concorda em silêncio. Os dois passam por uma escadaria que leva a um local do segundo andar que dá total visão do primeiro, com um corrimão decorado de madeira talhada e clara.

— Esse lugar devia ser bonito quando alguém morava aqui. — Junmyeon cochicha outra vez, deslizando uma das mãos pela cerca baixa. Yifan já está o deixando para trás.

Baekhyun e Jongin seguem por um corredor espaçoso e escuro, talvez o mais sombrio da casa. Em torno deles há uma decoração luxuosa, porém destruída pelo tempo.

— E aí, alguém já levou um puxão de um espírito? — o Byun pergunta alto, mas cada vez estão mais longe uns dos outros, aquilo parece ser maior e os afastar mais. Jongin é o único que imediatamente reage a sua pergunta, rindo baixo enquanto também espera ouvir uma resposta.

— O que você disse? — Minseok pergunta alto, está levando a lanterna enquanto Luhan o segue meio distante.

Logo depois de alguns passos no silêncio, algo estala no corredor onde estão. Os olhos dobram de tamanho antes de levar a luz até lá. Luhan engole em seco. De repente algo corre entre os dois, Minseok dá um pulo no lugar e encara o chinês.

— Que bicho desgraçado! — Os dois olham para onde o rato acabara de correr. — Vamos logo! — o Kim diz voltando a caminhar, uma das mãos cobre o peito com o coração acelerado batendo contra as costelas.

— Quanto medo, Minseok. — Luhan provoca e fica atrás do amigo, segurando um riso ansioso enquanto seus dedos escorregam pela parede.

— Poxa, quem não iria se assustar com isso, até mesmo… AAH! — Minseok de repente grita quando o Lu coloca as mãos em seus ombros e o puxa para trás. A lanterna cai no chão e deixa os dois no escuro, junto da risada divertida do mais novo.

— O que vocês estão fazendo? — Kyungsoo pergunta alto e para onde está depois de ouvir o grito do outro. Jongdae toma a lanterna de sua mão e dá uma volta iluminando um cômodo cheio de coisas onde ambos acabaram de entrar.

— Deve ser um quarto. Que cheiro é esse? É nojento! — Resmunga com o rosto torcido pelo cheiro forte de algo podre. Kyungsoo é menos sensível e apenas funga algumas vezes.

— Acho que nosso maior medo não deveria ser algo paranormal, e sim sair daqui com alguma doença. — Kyungsoo pega novamente a lanterna e ilumina os quatro cantos do quarto. Ele encontra o rato morto em um canto.

— Vamos sair daqui.

— É, vamos logo.

Jongin e Baekhyun chegam em um lugar bem arejado. Um cômodo com todas as janelas abertas e um piso de cerâmica branca. Há uma divisória no meio do cômodo, algo como uma mureta. Parece uma cozinha quase sem móveis. E ela é muito, muito grande.

— Caramba, eu poderia morar em um lugar desse tamanho. — o Kim diz iluminando todos os lados do local. Realmente não encontra nada além de algumas coisas jogadas pelo chão.

— Podemos vir aqui quando isso acabar pra comer o que trouxemos.

— Uh, é uma boa! — Jongin ri baixo, não é uma boa opção, mas sim a menos pior. Ele logo fica sério quando a luz bate em algo que cria uma réstia e incomoda seus olhos.

— O que é aquilo? — Baekhyun pergunta e se aproxima devagar. — Um espelho?

Jongin pega a moldura prata e entrega a lanterna para o seu acompanhante, tirando a poeira do vidro que a reveste.

— É uma foto. Só isso. — Ele termina e a analisa.

— Deve ter sido tirada aqui, um lugar estranho desses. — Um vento fraco causa um assobio nas janelas. Os dois olham para trás, mas logo fingem estar ignorando o fato de que aquela casa os deixa com medo 'pra caralho.

— Vamos, deixa isso aí.

— Não, vamos levar!

Tao e Yixing batem o recorde de medo somado entre as duplas, os dois terem ficado juntos parece ironia do destino, já que mal conseguem segurar uma lanterna e andar sem olharem um para o outro esperando algo péssimo acontecer.

— Tao, o que foi isso?

— Espero que tenha sido o vento.

Yixing está com a lanterna, seus joelhos chegam a ficar trêmulos quando ilumina algo distante. De repente Zitao esbarra em uma porta, deixando o outro desesperado com os ruídos. A luz perde o rumo e depois roda no chão quando os dois se batem no corredor.

— Taozi! Se nada me pegar eu vou morrer de susto andando com você! — Yixing sussurra e volta a iluminar seu caminho, um corredor estreito acaba em uma porta clara. Ele engole em seco antes de continuar.

— Deve ser um banheiro. — Tao passa na frente a muito custo e a empurra devagar, se deparando com uma pia suja e um box entreaberto iluminados pela luz forte que reluz da Lua. Os tons acinzentados lá dentro são melancólicos. 

— Ilumina logo esse lugar, Yixing!

Ambos entram e Tao faz questão de fechar o box devagar, dentro dele há uma banheira enorme com marcas de ferrugem e folhas secas. Yixing se olha no espelho quebrado que ainda está preso à parede por algum milagre. Seu rosto se divide de uma forma engraçada e ele ri baixo.

Os dois logo ouvem os passos pelo assoalho e ficam imóveis, nada além de seus olhos se movem. De repente quase caem um sobre o outro e gritam quando a porta se abre devagar e uma risada sombria aos poucos se torna apenas uma zoação. A lanterna de Sehun também ilumina o lugar espaçoso assim que ele entra. Chanyeol está logo atrás, na sua cola.

— Seus idiotas, parecem dois garotinhos de dez anos. — Sehun brinca e empurra o ombro de Tao sem força. Ele resmunga algo e Yixing esfrega os braços quando sente frio. Outro trovão os alerta do que está vindo.

— Esse lugar já ficou muito cheio, vamos sair daqui logo. Estou sufocado. — Chanyeol pede ainda escondido atrás do Oh.

Alguns metros abaixo, Kris encontra uma escada quase quebrada que vai a um andar ainda mais baixo. Os dois se olham antes de concordarem em descer e ver o que está escondido lá. Não parece nada seguro, então é perfeito.

— No máximo vamos encontrar um cadáver. — Yifan diz ao iluminar uma porta fechada por um pedaço de madeira preso à parede, trancando a passagem. Junmyeon dá alguns passos para trás.

— Se está trancado é melhor não entrar, pode ter algo importante aí dentro e…

Ele ouve o Wu arrancar a madeira, e logo depois forçar o trinco enferrujado, empurrando a porta que parece que vai se desmanchar em um sopro.

— Tem cheiro de biblioteca velha. — Yifan diz depois de fungar algumas vezes. Junmyeon entra logo depois.

— Parece ser um tipo de… — o Kim é interrompido por outro trovão.

— Aqueles lá em cima devem estar estéricos agora, ainda bem que já conseguimos ficar mais longe, ninguém merece escândalo.

Yifan coloca a lanterna em cima de uma mesa empoeirada. A luz iluminando o teto se espalha pelo cômodo espaçoso. De longe, vê uma vela sobre um castiçal básico, atrás dele há uma pilha de livros, um deles está aberto.

— O que é isso? Algum tipo de ritual satânico? — Kris ri baixo e caminha até lá. Junmyeon está tentando ler os nomes de alguns livros em uma estante, mas a claridade não é suficiente.

— O que é isso Junmyeon? Você é inteligente, já deve ter visto algo parecido. — Ele ouve o chinês dizes de repente. Logo em seguida, um riso divertido enquanto força as páginas do livro para que fiquem abertas.

— O que foi? — Junmyeon se aproxima aos poucos e estreita os olhos com o que vê com estranheza. — Eu, nunca vi nada sobre isso.

Então os dois se olham outra vez, Yifan não está mais rindo, e Junmyeon está tenso.


	3. Parte 2

— Aí, a gente viu uma coisa bizarra no caminho pra cá. O que vocês acham de dar uma passada lá agora? — Sehun diz com seu melhor tom de suspense. Yixing e Tao se entreolham e Chanyeol apenas ri baixo.

— É só uma passagem pra um lugar escuro, não entrem na dele.

O Oh dá de ombros.

— Vamos logo, tem que fazer essa coisa valer a pena. — ele quase empurra Chanyeol para fora do banheiro. Os dois chineses aproveitam a chance que têm tendo encontrado outra das duplas e os segue.

— É o melhor que temos. — Yixing diz baixo segurando a lanterna, a luz treme enquanto ilumina as costas de Sehun.

* * *

— Jun, me diz o que isso significa. — Yifan aponta para o livro aberto perto da vela apagada. Algumas frases sem sentido estão escritas à caneta azul em uma caligrafia bonita. Junmyeon encara aquilo com receio.

— Estranho… — O coreano começa a ler o que consegue em voz alta, porém ainda baixo. Alguns instantes depois as escadas rangem e eles ouvem alguns passos afundarem o assoalho. Os dois trocam um olhar assustado.

— O quê? Vocês já estavam aqui? Que sem graça! — Sehun dispara irônico assim que entra no cômodo. Yixing está ocupado demais iluminando o Oh para poder segui-lo e se esquece de iluminar o próprio caminho, enroscando o pé na madeira que Kris deixou no chão.

— Ah, vocês? Pensei que fosse alguma coisa mais interessante. — Yifan diz em meio a um riso. Os quatro invadem o lugar de maneira nem um pouco silenciosa.

— Cala a boca, cara! Quer ver uma assombração? Sai por aí sozinho! — Tao resmunga e se apoia à porta. As luzes de uma lanterna batem no início da escada e aquilo parece também acender alguma esperança no chinês.

— Quem tá aí embaixo? — Jongin pergunta já descendo as escadas velhas e barulhentas. Baekhyun está atrás com a foto na mão. O Kim o convenceu a trazê-la dizendo que seria útil, nem que fosse para assustar alguém.

— Desçam logo e tentem melhorar o humor do Yifan. Daqui a pouco alguém vai acabar batendo nele.

Jongin ri e passa para dentro.

— Tenho quase certeza de que aqui é algum porão. É o lugar mais baixo desta casa.

Baekhyun é puxado para dentro por Tao, depois empurrado até onde os outros estão. Ele se aproxima da vela apagada e joga a foto ao lado, depois ri em antecedência.

— Vocês não acham estranho uma vela estar aqui depois de tanto tempo sem ninguém morar nessa casa? — Começa sua teoria e Jongin também sorri torto.

— Ela deve ter algo guardado aí, por isso durou tanto tempo, ou quem sabe algo colocou ela aí e nem tem tanto tempo assim. — Sua voz está mais baixa e grave que o normal, misteriosa, enquanto fala se aproxima do castiçal.

Outro trovão os assusta, tremendo os vidros frágeis de janelas pequenas e altas, logo uma garoa começa. Os outros ainda estão vagando pelos cômodos acima, pedidos entre os corredores longos e estreitos da casa. Minseok continua com suas provocações mesmo que ninguém mais o responda. Coisas como, _"alguém já morreu?"._

— O que vocês acham de a gente procurar eles lá em cima? — Yifan sugere ignorando toda a cena de Jongin.

— Uma hora eles chegam aqui, parece que todo caminho acaba nesse buraco. — Sehun e Chanyeol realmente andaram muito pela casa antes, o Park sabe do que está falando.

— Ok, vamos esperar. — O Wu anda um pouco e se senta sobre uma mesa baixa. Os outros aos poucos se sentam no chão e Tao prefere ficar em pé, caso precise correr dali.

— Bom, e agora? — Sehun pergunta e brinca com a luz, apontando para cada rosto ali e vendo as expressões se contorcerem.

— Alguém pode contar uma boa história de terror. — Yifan ilumina o próprio rosto, para isso pega a lanterna que antes iluminava todo o cômodo com a claridade refletida no teto. As gotas da chuva ficam cada vez mais densas e o lugar se torna sombrio até mesmo para si. Alguns raios caem e os trovões vêm logo em seguida, ao mesmo tempo eles olham para a porta ao ouvir os passos apressados descerem as escadas.

— Eu tenho uma. — Minseok diz afobado entrando no cômodo, ofegante. Luhan está atrás iluminando como pode o caminho dos dois. Então a dupla se junta ao grupo e se senta em algum lugar.

— Eu tinha uns dez anos quando isso aconteceu.

— Ah, você vai mesmo contar? — Yifan o interrompe e recebe apenas um sinal, quando Minseok leva um dos dedos aos lábios pedindo por silêncio.

— Eu e uma amiga de infância entramos no sótão da casa da avó dela. — Minseok tenta a voz mais bizarra que pode ao contar sua história, mas ninguém parece realmente interessado. — Me lembro exatamente do que vi lá. Ela tirou uma caixa de dentro de um baú velho, uma caixa tão velha quanto ele, pelo jeito. Era um tabuleiro de um jogo que eu nem me lembro do nome. Mas o baú… — Ele olha em volta. — Se parecia muito com aquele! — Apontando para um canto onde uma caixa está, finalmente consegue atrair a atenção do restante. — Talvez até seja ele.

Minseok anda até a vela e brinca com o pavio enquanto olha para a foto ao lado, depois sorri torto ao olhar para cima, onde uma pequena rachadura deixa a chuva passar e respingar seu rosto. Ele enxuga as gotas e se afasta novamente.

— Quando ela abriu, ouvimos algo muito estranho. Era como se alguém tivesse corrido de um lado para o outro do sótão, uma, duas, três vezes. — o Kim desenha o trajeto imaginário com um dos dedos, logo depois se apoia a uma das estantes que rodeiam os garotos. — Depois disso ela o fechou rápido, nós dois ficamos desesperados, é lógico. Nada aparecia, mas aí, nós ouvimos outra vez… — Minseok empurra um livro e o faz cair no chão de repente. Todos reagem, seja com sustos ou com risos desacreditados.

— Que merda! Não precisava disso Minseok! — Chanyeol resmunga com a mão no peito, depois se ajeita no lugar. 

— Continuando, — Minseok ri baixo e grave.

"nós ouvimos exatamente isso. Algo caindo de uma prateleira do outro lado do sótão. Eu estava de costas e claro que não iria me virar, mas a garota ficou paralisada olhando por cima do meu ombro. De repente eu ouvi uma voz bizarra. Ela disse algo como _"saiam daqui!",_ eu queria obedecer, mas meu corpo parecia petrificado, e eu ainda nem tinha olhado para trás, imagino que aquela coisa devia ser horrorosa. Puta merda, acho que nunca senti tanto medo na minha vida! — Enquanto faz uma pausa para recuperar o fôlego, o rapaz olha para cada um ali.

"Me lembro que ela não tirava os olhos daquilo. Depois de algum tempo parados ali sem nem nos mexermos, aquela coisa veio correndo outra vez, e eu senti como se algo tivesse atravessado minhas costas. Foi a coisa mais horrível que eu já senti, deve ser por isso que nunca me esqueci.

Então aquela voz veio outra vez. Pedindo pra não contar nada a ninguém, que aquilo era um segredo entre os três. Minha antiga amiga finalmente voltou ao normal, mas ela chorava muito. Admito que também deixei um choro escapar, mas era uma criança. Eu tirei coragem do nada pra abrir aquela caixa."

Minseok é interrompido quando a porta range de repente e todos a olhan. Um vento fraco a arrasta.

— Então, como eu dizia. Aquela garota que estava comigo no sótão saiu correndo e se fechou no quarto. Eu batia na porta pedindo pra entrar e tentar acalmá-la, e também me acalmar, mas não tinha jeito. Lembro que depois disso fui embora e demorei a voltar para aquele lugar. Mas quando voltei, ela estava diferente. Não era mais aquela brincalhona de antes e tinha um olhar perturbador. Enfim, ela nunca mais voltou a ser a mesma, uma vez me disse que ouvia a voz de um homem e achava que estava ficando louca. Depois de alguns anos ela estava completamente doente, coisas ruins aconteceram, como a morte dos pais dela e logo da avó. Ela estava sozinha, então algum tempo depois foi encontrada morta, exatamente uma semana antes do aniversário de dezesseis anos. Antes disso ela me contou uma coisa, eu nunca quis testar, não duvidava que fosse real depois do que eu vi naquele lugar."

— E o que ela disse? Podemos testar agora. — Baekhyun se levanta e para ao lado do Kim, cruzando os braços.

Jongin se levanta e pega uma lanterna, indo até a porta do porão. Em sua cabeça apenas uma frase se repete várias vezes. _Não tem nada nessa droga de casa! Fique tranquilo!_

— Já passou da meia noite, então é Halloween… — Yixing de repente sussurra. Aquele uivo ressoa longe, abafado pela chuva.

— Cachorro dos infernos! — Sehun diz baixo antes de se levantar e se aproximar da estante com o livro que Junmyeon tentara ler minutos atrás.

— Que droga, o que isso quer dizer com "espírito protetor"? — o Oh pergunta alto, rindo em seguida. Junmyeon e Kris trocam um olhar confuso. 

— Não era isso que estava escrito aí.

— Vocês estão querendo pregar uma peça, não é? — Baekhyun pergunta indo até a bancada no canto do porão, depois lê o que Sehun acabara de questionar. 

— "Espírito protetor"? — o Byun também sussurra. Então vira a página. Sehun estreita os olhos tentando ler o que está escrito, dessa vez a caligrafia não é delicada como na primeira página. São letras tortas e mal feitas, como se tivessem sido escritas com pressa e aflição.

— "Acenda a vela, e então…" — O restante é ilegível.

— EI! — Jongin grita quando vê algo no fim das escadas, atraindo os olhares da maioria.

— Jongin, o que você tá fazendo? 

O Kim vê Kyungsoo aparecer no escuro e ilumina seu rosto. Jongdae vêm logo atrás com a lanterna apagada.

— A bateria acabou, nem sei como conseguimos chegar aqui.

Os dois entram e Jongin continua iluminando as escadas.

— Jongin, já estamos todos aqui. — Baekhyun diz ao ver o Kim agitar a lanterna do lado de fora daquela porta. Ele entra novamente e conta. Doze. Os doze estão ali dentro.

— O que foi aquilo? E-eu vi alguém na escada. — Yifan ri e pula da mesa onde estava sentado, pegando a lanterna da mão trêmula de Jongin.

— Pelo menos isso é melhor que a história do Minseok. — O chinês vai até a porta e ilumina a escada, totalmente desacreditado. Então a luz reflete em algo. Dois círculos brancos reluzem na altura da metade dos degraus, as pernas pálidas descendo os degraus, distante.

— Puta merda! — o Wu entra e empurra a porta como pode, derrubando a lanterna para dentro do porão e se apoiando na madeira. — Que droga! Qual é Minseok, você trouxe aquela coisa pra cá ou o quê?

Jongin o olha tenso, pelo menos algo confirma que não está alucinando. Realmente tem algo lá.

— Do que você tá falando Yifan? — Luhan se aproxima dali e olha para Jongin, que ainda parece transtornado.

— Tem uma garota, uma garota loira e… — Jongin engole em seco, interrompendo a explicação, Luhan o olha assustado.

— O que foi? Ela quer que eu termine de ler? — Sehun pergunta em tom brincalhão. Ok, poderia ter escrito com uma letra melhor! — ele se curva novamente sobre o livro. — "Acenda a vela e então…" 

Minseok se afasta da estante e corre o olhar por todos ali, ele está zonzo. Então de repente o Kim ouve a voz macabra invadir sua mente.

_"Conte seu maior desejo ao espírito protetor, Minseok. Agora!"_

Ele sente o corpo enfraquecer, desesperado, depois começa a caminhar em direções aleatórias. A voz feminina em sua cabeça o deixa apavorado, porém sem chance de reagir.

— A gente precisa sair daqui, que se dane essa chuva! Esse lugar… — ele coloca as mãos na cabeça, sente uma dor constante nas têmporas.

— Minseok, o que aconteceu? — Kyungsoo segura em seu cotovelo, o obrigando a parar de andar em círculos pelo porão espaçoso. Os olhos entreabertos do amigo o assustam.

— Sehun, deixa eu ver esse livro. — Minseok se aproxima rápido e empurra o mais novo, as mesmas palavras ainda estão ali.

"Acenda a vela e então... diga seu maior desejo ao espírito protetor."

É isso que Minseok lê, pelo menos alguém consegue interpretar a caligrafia confusa.

— Acendam essa vela! Acendam logo e peçam pra essa coisa deixar a gente em paz! Peçam pra _me_ deixar em paz! — Minseok diz em tom seco, se afastando de repente. Ele volta a caminhar e a voz sussura outra vez. Ele pode sentir o ar bater em seu ouvido.

_"Peça qualquer coisa, o espírito protetor vai obedecer!"_

Minseok passa as mãos pelo rosto e respira fundo. De repente sente algo invadir seu corpo, assim como aconteceu há anos. Ele grita agoniado e se ajoelha, abraçando o próprio tronco. Parece que algo está revestindo suas costelas aos poucos.

— Acendam a vela! — Um trovão treme as paredes novamente.

Sehun ainda é o mais corajoso dali, tentando manter a pose, ele acende a vela com um isqueiro, pelo menos uma vez na vida fumar foi algo útil. Minseok de repente deixa o corpo relaxar, ofegante. Ainda sente dor em algumas partes dele.

— É melhor vocês escolherem bem o que vão pedir. — Todos o olham confusos. Minseok encara cada um por alguns segundos. — O que foi? Vocês não ouviram?

— Ouvimos o quê? — Sehun pergunta ainda de costas para o amigo, parado perto da mesa onde está a vela acesa.

— Peçam algo para o espírito. — Responde ainda ofegante, a voz treme.

— Já que é pra entrar na brincadeira, vamos pedir alguma coisa, algo que seja para os doze. — Baekhyun sugere e se aproxima da roda que os amigos formam. Uma meia lua em torno daquela mesa que tem a vela, o livro, e uma foto antiga. Chanyeol ajuda Minseok a se levantar e segura em sua mão fria.

— Olha, vocês vão me julgar se disser que quero algo sobre nossa amizade? — Jongdae pergunta desajeitado. Todos ficam em silêncio, apenas a respiração apavorada de Tao escondido junto de Yixing é audível.

— Não, eu concordo. Vamos pedir uma amizade longa, assim conseguimos mais coisas desse tipo durante muitos anos. — Baekhyun segura na mão de Minseok, assim como Chanyeol. Depois eles dão as mãos até fecharem o círculo em torno da mesa.

— _E com essa promessa, te pedimos, oh Espírito Protetor, que guarde nossa amizade para todo o sempre._ — Minseok diz de olhos fechados e tão baixo que apenas Chanyeol e Baekhyun o ouvem, e então repetem.

Um de cada vez, assim como Minseok, fecham os olhos e repetem exatamente a mesma frase. Aquela promessa soa doze vezes para o espírito preso na mente do Kim.

_Doze vezes._


	4. Parte 3

_Cinco anos depois_

Depois de tantos anos, com os doze já adultos, assim como alguns já eram na época que se arriscaram a confiar no que Minseok dizia, uma nova vida veio à tona. O tal Espírito Protetor pareceu realmente cumprir sua promessa, já que apesar de todo perrengue, a amizade continua intacta.

Minseok realmente amadureceu nos últimos tempos.

Imagina que seja por ter se tornado um adulto tão ocupado. E aquela sensação horrível que sentiu apenas duas vezes na vida nunca mais voltou, ele agradece ao que quer que seja responsável por isso.

O Kim agora é um motorista particular, seu chefe é um velho estúpido que ele atura pelo bom dinheiro que recebe. Por incrível que pareça, ainda tem tempo para ver os amigos de vez em quando.

De repente, ele se pega pensando em cada um dos onze. Sehun, aquele fumante desgraçado, se afundou em seu vício e virou um tatuador conhecido no bairro onde mora. Jongin se tornou alguém distante, mas sempre que pode aparece nos encontros que têm, apesar de ter uma esposa possessiva que apenas ele pode aguentar.

Kyungsoo… Ah, aquele baixinho é um universitário quase se formando como arquiteto, o coitado sempre aparece com olheiras fundas pelas noites de sono perdidas, e quase nunca tem dinheiro por conta das mensalidades jogadas em suas costas.

Cada um deles passa pelas suas memórias, afinal, é ano novo. O primeiro que passa sem eles depois de anos.

O telefone toca, o apelido de Baekhyun aparece na tela enquanto o aparelho vibra no painel do carro do Kim. Ele pensa antes de atender, quando finalmente desliza o dedo sobre a tela, não responde.

_"Alô! Tem alguém aí?"_

— Ah, alô!

* * *

O primeiro encontro do ano está marcado. Os doze planejam se encontrar na casa de um deles, jogar conversa fora e acabar com a distância que se mantém desde, pelas suas contas, novembro do último ano.

Os doze estão garantindo aparecer, Minseok está ansioso. Ele respira fundo e depois parte para sua casa. Morando em uma cidade litorânea desde que nasceu, passar o ano novo na beira da praia perde cada vez mais a graça.

 _"Jongin finalmente conseguiu aparecer, você não vai negar, não é Minseok?"_ Aquilo que Baekhyun disse na ligação volta aos seus pensamentos.

A rua está repleta de pessoas eufóricas, comemorando, festejando, mesmo com o frio. Porém 

As ruas têm o ar de inverno e as pessoas estão dentro de suas casas, abraçando os familiares e comemorando um novo recomeço. Minseok acabara de sair da garagem da casa de seu chefe, que o pediu antes uma viagem até a casa do irmão. O Kim segue seu caminho como se fosse apenas mais um dia, e na verdade não está errado. A casa de Chanyeol, que é seu destino agora, é distante e torna o caminho até lá tedioso demais.

* * *

— Seok! Finalmente, pensei que nunca chegaria. — Luhan, o mais novo CEO que Minseok se lembra de conhecer, se levanta de uma das poltronas na enorme sala da casa de Chanyeol, que só ficou rico por uma herança de seu avô, já que nem terminou seus estudos no passado.

— Caramba! Se anima cara, é ano novo! — Baekhyun dá um tapa em suas costas, ele também acabara de chegar.

Minseok sorri torto que surgiu com muito esforço. O Byun o balança pelos ombros.

— Olha, tá afim de um drink? Se não quiser tem chocolate quente na cozinha. — Ele aponta para a mesa onde algumas taças e garrafas de champanhe estão. Minseok se aproxima devagar, antes que pegue uma taça, todos se levantam e o dão um feliz ano novo que o Kim realmente não esperava. Ele se sente acolhido pelo abraço daquela roda de rapazes irritantes, mas que são a única coisa que tem.

— Tudo bem, obrigado! — ele choraminga tentando afastá-los quando já está sufocado. Um riso baixo escapa da garganta.

— Caramba, esqueci a carteira de cigarro. Que droga! — Sehun resmunga passando as mãos pelos bolsos. Minseok percebe que fez uma nova tatuagem pequena em uma delas.

Tao se ajeita no sofá depois de beber um gole de champanhe e limpar a garganta, está formulando algo em sua mente enquanto olha o fogo na lareira, e isso é claro Ele finalmente toma coragem e chama a atenção dos amigos ao fazer um sinal de repente.

— Tem algo que vocês precisam saber. — Todos o olham em silêncio, alguns deles imaginando o que poderia ser. Ele pensa mais ainda antes de continuar. — Talvez… daqui alguns meses, eu volte para a China, quero tentar uma faculdade e consegui uma bolsa lá tem algum tempo. — o chinês diz sorridente, os outros ficam apreensivos de início, mas logo comemoram a conquista de Tao junto do rapaz. Será uma perda por uma causa nobre.

— Eu… preciso ir ao banheiro. — Minseok diz baixo, provavelmente ignorado em meio a euforia do grupo de amigos com a nova notícia. Ele fica parado por um tempo depois de largar a taça, então dá as costas e procura onde pode ter o que precisa.

Chanyeol mora em um sobrado grande até demais, que deve ter sido mais caro por estar no litoral. Poderia usar tanto dinheiro para diversas coisas, mas parece ter usado tudo apenas naquela mansão. Minseok tem medo de se perder naqueles cômodos que parecem incontáveis, mas finalmente encontra um banheiro. Ele pensa por um momento enquanto está lá dentro, se olhando no espelho impecável e enorme.

Com seus vinte e sete anos é o mais velho dos homens e parece ser o mais desprezível. Seu emprego é uma droga, seus vícios são um prejuízo enorme e não conseguiu manter nem mesmo _uma_ mulher em sua vida.

— _Idiota!_ — Ele sussurra para si mesmo, fungando algumas vezes enquanto termina de lavar as mãos.

Quando sai dali, secando o restante da umidez dos dedos na própria jaqueta pesada, Minseok se esquece de qual caminho seguiu até ali. Ele se depara com a escada que se parece com a que subiu minutos atrás, mas quando está descendo, ouve a voz calma atrás de si.

— Seok? — Luhan está apoiado ao corrimão segurando uma taça quase vazia enquanto vê o Kim apenas se virar e o olhar. — Caminho errado. — Apesar do tom calmo, sua voz está grogue. O chinês está bêbado.

— Ah… — Minseok sobre rápido os degraus. — Isso aqui é imenso, não faço ideia de onde devo ir.

— Eu ajudo você! — o chinês joga um braço sobre seus ombros e o puxa para a direção contrária.

— Luhan, você ficou bêbado. Desde quando estão aqui?

— Eu não tô bêbado, ok? — Ele tenta uma defesa, Minseok sabe que é mentira.

— Tenho quase certeza de que não passei por aqui ainda. — ele olha em volta e ouve o Lu rir baixo. Quando tenta se afastar, é forçado a ficar ali, debaixo do braço do amigo.

Luhan abre uma porta de repente com um empurrão, Minseok se depara com várias estantes e uma mesa alta no centro. Não sabe exatamente o que é, mas é empurrando para dentro de uma vez.

— Que lugar é esse? 

— Quem se importa?

Luhan está corado pela bebida fazendo mais efeito que seus sentidos. Ele puxa o Kim pelo colarinho e o força a se sentar naquela mesa, encarando os olhos felinos, confusos. A taça e deixada ao lado e o mais novo o encara com um sorriso pequeno.

— A gente precisa ir lá pra… — Minseok é interrompido. O Lu cobre seus lábios com o indicador.

— Não, ninguém se importa com onde estamos agora. — Ele sussurra. Seu olhar está vago, disperso. Está sempre rindo de um jeito atordoado.

— Luhan, o que você quer?

O chinês segura em seus ombros e se curva para frente, então ele se afasta mais.

— Por que está fugindo, Seok? Anda logo! — Ele se aproxima outra vez, sem espaço para fugir, Minseok sente um selar mal encaixado.

— Luhan, saia daqui. Você bebeu demais.

— Eu não quero. Ainda sei o que estou fazendo. — Outro selar acontece contra a vontade do Kim, e talvez também seria contra a vontade de um Luhan com a cabeça no lugar. 

Minseok se obriga a empurrá-lo. O outro se afasta de um jeito desajeitado e se apoia à mesa em que o mais velho está sentado, porém, dessa vez, em frente a taça. O chinês balança a cabeça para os lados e ri baixo quando o Kim corre dali sem lhe dizer nada. Não é a primeira vez que Luhan faz isso consigo.

— Idiota!

Ele corre querendo encontrar logo a saída e não ficar mais sozinho com Luhan, pelo menos por enquanto.

— Ei, você estava demorando. Tive que vir atrás de você. — Chanyeol termina com uma risada rouca. Minseok imediatamente o segue para fora, sem citar que o amigo ainda está naquela sala estranha.

— Chanyeol, desde quando vocês estão aqui?

— Alguns chegaram ontem de manhã. Luhan, Yifan, e o Yixing, se me lembro bem.

Minseok concorda em silêncio. Está assustado, olha para trás a cada minuto garantindo que Luhan não está o seguindo.

* * *

Já se passam quase duas semanas desde o encontro na mansão. Alguns deles passam a tarde na praia bebendo alguma coisa, mesmo com o frio do inverno. Isso já é comum aos rapazes. A praia é um bom lugar quando está frio também.

Jongin não aparece, e nem Baekhyun ou Chanyeol. Apenas Minseok e os três chineses, na verdade, estão ali.

Então Yifan e Tao vão embora mais cedo. Antes planejaram ir assim que Luhan também fosse, mas está ficando tão tarde e o chinês ainda não dá nenhum sinal.

Minseok já está em seu carro quando vê os dois aparecerem na calçada. Tao se aproxima da janela e se encolhe na jaqueta, batendo algumas vezes no vidro até Minseok baixá-lo.

— Acho melhor você esperar ele por aqui, você mora mais perto. — Ele olha a hora em seu celular. — Já é quase uma da manhã, puta merda, onde aquele cara se meteu?

— Tudo bem, podem ir. Eu espero.

Minseok olha ansioso para a praia algumas vezes. Olhando o mar cinza enquanto o ar condicionado aquece seu carro. Sem perceber, acaba pegando no sono horas depois.

* * *

Minseok acorda com seu celular tocando quase ao meio dia, acabou dormindo naquele carro na beira da praia antes mesmo de ver Luhan voltar. Yifan quase nunca liga para alguém, ele estranha e atende com a voz atordoada por ser acordado tão de repente.

"Minseok, você cuidou do Luhan ontem, não é? Me explica o que aconteceu aí."

— Por quê? Cadê o Luhan?

"Porra, você ainda não sabe?"

— Do que você está falando, aconteceu alguma coisa? Imaginei que…

"Seok, me escute." Um silêncio desconfortável deixa o rapaz assustado. "Não sei onde você está, mas… é melhor não aparecer na praia. Hoje acordei com a notícia de que alguém encontrou ele naquela mata."

— Mas, espere... — Minseok afasta o celular, trêmulo.

"Ele foi encontrado morto." O Kim ouve a voz de Yifan no telefone, mesmo que de longe.

— Morto?! — Sussurra para si mesmo, uma lágrima aparece. O celular volta para perto do ouvido enquanto o Kim olha para o mar.

" Sim, parece que foi suicídio, estava… enforcado."

A imagem do que Minseok acabara de ouvir se desenha em sua mente, mesmo que não queira. Ele olha para longe, a mata onde Luhan desapareceu durante a madrugada.

Ele imagina como é ver Luhan pendurado por uma corda, o sangue contido em sua cabeça. Ele havia realmente cometido suicídio? Por quê? Afinal, Luhan era um homem animado. Acabar enforcado em uma praia não parece um final digno a ninguém.

— Droga! — Minseok sente as lágrimas borrando sua visão. O rosto ferve e as mãos frias não param de tremer. A chamada com Yifan já está encerrada, mas ele ainda encara o celular aceso. — Luhan… o que você fez? POR QUÊ? — o celular é jogado no banco do carona e ele soca o volante enquanto se questiona. — O que você fez? — A pergunta se repete com a voz amargurada do Kim, não sabe lidar com mortes dessa forma.

Ele desce do carro e corre em direção àquelas árvores. Tropeça algumas vezes e sente os pés enroscando na areia fina. Os carros de perícia estão parados em torno de uma fita. Apenas naquele momento Minseok aceita a verdade. Luhan _realmente_ está morto.

— Ei! Você não pode entrar! — Um policial o barra quando Minseok, desesperado, tenta passar pela fita amarela. Ele está soluçando, chorando de forma assustadora. Se sentindo culpado.

— Ele é meu amigo, por favor. — A frase começa com um grito e termina em um sussurro. O Kim se apoia nos braços do policial que o impediu. — Por favor!

Dói ter que aceitar que Luhan acabara ali, daquela forma. Por outro lado, há uma emoção escondida lá no fundo, e é o alívio por saber que não lutará mais contra as tentativas maldosas do chinês.

* * *

Dia doze de janeiro. O dia que o grupo se tornou apenas onze. Minseok está transtornado, nada o acalma depois de perder o _melhor amigo_ , e ainda se culpar pelo que aconteceu. _Deveria ter ido atrás dele. Estúpido, miserável!,_ pensa enquanto chora outra vez perto de onde o corpo está _._ Ele o viu pendurado naquela árvore, mesmo que de longe. Aquilo ficou fotografado em suas memórias.

No meio da madrugada, um frio de estremecer vem com um vento forte, e eles aguentam firme para velar o amigo. Jongin passa as mãos sobre as costas do mais velho, o consolando, apesar de também estar péssimo.

Do outro lado do lugar espaçoso, a pequena parte da família do chinês que pôde aparecer questiona a morte do rapaz. Murmúrios brotam aqui e ali sobre o que aconteceu na noite da tragédia.

O melhor amigo do Lu está em todos eles.

No outro dia, Minseok não vai trabalhar. Nem sequer avisa seu chefe sobre o que aconteceu. Sehun também não abre seu estúdio e Junmyeon dá uma pausa em seus escritos, já que agora trabalha como um escritor de fantasia e drama.

Tao não aparece em seu treino. Yixing não visita sua professora de piano.

O ano novo ótimo que desejaram uns aos outros doze dias atrás está destruído. E Minseok se culpa a cada dia.

O fim do mês chega devagar. Os ponteiros do relógio parecem se arrastar todos os dias. Em um deles, Minseok recebe outra ligação.

"Ei, Seok! Hoje vamos na casa do Jongin. Ele garantiu que a mulher não vai mandar ninguém embora!"

Minseok ri soprado, tão discreto que Sehun não pode ouvir.

— O luto de vocês já acabou? — questiona e percebe um silêncio do outro lado da linha.

"Não podemos ficar nos lamentando pelo resto da vida. Claro que ainda dói, sempre vai... mas a gente precisa seguir em frente Seok."

O mais velho encerra a ligação e concorda consigo mesmo que é melhor não vê-los hoje.

* * *

— Já passaram duas horas, acham que o Minseok ainda vem? — Tao pergunta alto para encobrir a música alta que vem do porta-malas do carro de Baekhyun.

— Vou tentar ligar pra ele. — Jongin se afasta, indo até a calçada. O celular chama algumas vezes, logo depois vem o som de alguém atendendo.

— Alô? — ele insiste várias vezes, ninguém responde. — Estranho.

Jongin encerra a chamada e volta para dentro, ele ouve Sehun e seu riso desolado.

— Aquele espírito de merda, deveria nos proteger e não matar um de nós. — Ele diz meio grogue, não é o único que está bêbado.

— Que espírito? — Yixing sempre teve uma memória fraca, mas os outros aos poucos entendem o que Sehun quer dizer.

— Nos prometeu cumprir com o pedido, mas agora… somos só onze.

— Ele não poderia fazer a gente ser imortal, Sehun. — Yifan diz realmente acreditando no poder do tal Espírito. Depois do que viu naquelas escadas, o chinês não duvida de mais nada.

— Voltando a falar sobre esse dia, só você e o Jongin viram algo na escada, não é? O que tinha lá? — Yifan respira fundo pensando se deve responder.

— Prefiro não me lembrar. Acho que ele também.

Jongin está parado no portão, encostado enquanto bebe sua cerveja. De lá consegue ouvir a conversa e solta algumas risadas de vez em quando. De repente algo estranho acontece, o deixando perdido, confuso. O Kim jura ouvir uma voz entre as dos amigos, mas é difícil entender exatamente o que quer dizer. Apenas o tom doce é reconhecido.

_"Ei! Se divirta logo, você tem tempo!"_

Jongin se vira rápido quando sente algo tocar seus ombros, o que é essa voz em sua cabeça? Ele se sente zonzo e pisca com força algumas vezes tentando ver alguma coisa. Algo que esclareça.

— O que aconteceu? — Jongin se questiona enquanto olha em volta. Apenas a brisa fria move algumas folhas pela rua. Ele vai até os amigos sentados na garagem. Não estão diferentes, mas ele está apreensivo, assustado.

— O que aconteceu Jongin? — Kyungsoo se aproxima e pergunta meio baixo quando percebe que, talvez, a ligação com Minseok tenha dado certo. — Conseguiu falar com ele?

— N-não exatamente. — Kyungsoo o olha curioso. Então Jongin continua. — Ele atendeu, mas não disse nada.

— Tudo bem, talvez esteja vindo. — O menor percebe seu ar de desespero. — Aconteceu mais alguma coisa?

Jongin puxa o outro pelos ombros e o leva até onde estava antes. Não quer ficar sozinho tão cedo.

— Não, tudo bem, só devo ter exagerado na bebida.

* * *

Naquele grupo não há _um_ que ainda esteja consciente do que está fazendo. Todos estão bêbados em todos os graus possíveis. Chanyeol está quase caindo e se agarra no que vê pela frente. Ele pega carona com Sehun, que também não está apto a dirigir. Jongin sente o estômago embrulhar quando finalmente entra em casa e ouve o som alto do carro de Baekhyun se afastar pelas ruas.

Ele está sozinho. A mulher já está dormindo no andar de cima. Jongin se deita no sofá e sente a cabeça rodar, a garganta arde e os pés estão latejando de cansaço. Tudo parece pesar. 

E aquilo foi sua cama por algumas horas depois de pegar no sono, sem forças para subir as escadas até o quarto ou tomar um banho. Nenhuma luz está acesa além do abajur fraco no canto da sala.

Aquela frase volta a sua mente tonta. Jongin não sabia que as alucinações da bebida iam tão longe, mas apenas aquela lembrança faz suas pernas travarem no sofá. Jongin tem medo de se virar ou se levantar dali. Imagina as coisas mais sombrias acontecendo consigo. Algo escondido atrás da porta entreaberta do quarto, ou o esperando embaixo da mesa da cozinha. Imagina algo _tocando seus ombros._ _Invadindo sua mente._

— Jongin?

A voz da mulher faz o Kim pular no lugar. Ele respira fundo e se senta, esperando a vista se ajustar. A cena de cinco anos atrás de repente retorna, o assombrando novamente. Aqueles olhos brilhando na escada da casa abandonada, o sangue seco que aquele corpo pálido carregava nas mãos. Cada detalhe que conseguiu ver naquela escada.

— Eu já vou! 

Ele encara os degraus e seu corpo está quase suando frio. Jongin se levanta e vai devagar até a escada, perdido no escuro quase total. O abajur pisca, então ele se lembra de consertar a tomada, mas seu coração acelerado o lembra de outra coisa.

_Não tem nada aqui! Nunca teve!_

Ele sobe as escadas quase correndo, entrando no quarto escuro. A mulher está com o celular na mão, é a única luz que os olhos de Jongin alcançam, e ele agradece por ela.

— Vá tomar um banho e venha logo! Vocês foram até muito tarde hoje! — Ela resmunga mostrando o telefone. Jongin faz questão de fechar a porta devagar, não tem nada atrás da porta, ele sabe, mas algo o faz conferir.

O medo o faz sentir que aquilo é necessário.


	5. Parte 4

Yifan está parado ao lado de seu carro. O Sol queima suas costas e seu estômago implora por comida, mas a única coisa que tem é um telefone quase descarregado. Ele liga para Minseok. O amigo já passou por muitas coisas com um carro acabado igual a esse, sabe como resolver seu problema. Porém, está muito longe. O Wu precisa ser paciente. Algum tempo depois, quase uma hora, o carro do Kim aponta no começo da rodovia. Yifan agradece em silêncio, mas seu estômago continua roncando.

— O que aconteceu? Teve algum sinal do que seja o problema? — Minseok abre o capô e analisa cada canto. Enquanto Yifan o explica o que aconteceu, arregaça as mangas curtas da camisa branca, quase a transformando em uma regata.

— Não deve ser difícil de resolver. Mas vai ter que esperar.

— Tudo bem, o que importa é esse carro sair do lugar. Leve o tempo que for preciso.

O chinês se senta no carro, na verdade, esperando que seja o mais rápido possível. Seu corpo está a ponto de começar a tremer de fome. Alguns minutos se passam, ele ouve Minseok fuçar as peças tentando encontrar e resolver o problema. Sua caixa de ferramentas está quase toda espalhada pelo acostamento onde estão.

Ele finalmente termina.

— Pode ligar! — O motor funciona. Yifan está a ponto de descer do carro e abraçar Minseok com toda sua força, mas a camisa está cheia de óleo e poeira, e o rosto está suado e corado pelo Sol forte. Seu dinheiro basta, ele pensa, mas Minseok não aceita. Simplesmente entra no próprio carro e vai embora.

* * *

Sehun sente os olhos arderem e a cabeça dói de uma forma infernal. Ele olha em volta, não está em seu quarto.

— Ah… como isso dói! — A voz de Chanyeol falha ali perto, então percebe que está deitado no sofá da sala enorme de sua mansão. O Park está deitado do outro lado do cômodo, no sofá oposto ao seu.

— Por que eu dormi nesse lugar? — Sehun se levanta rápido e pergunta alto, Chanyeol o olha coçando os olhos. O Oh sente a vista escurecer e a cabeça rodar por se mover tão de repente.

— Idiota! A gente bebeu demais ontem, esqueceu? Deve ter se esquecido do caminho pra casa também.

Realmente, Sehun sente o cheiro de álcool no próprio corpo. Aquela foi a única vez que beberam depois do último encontro que tiveram na casa de Jongin, e ficaram tanto tempo sem aquilo que exageraram na dose. Os olhos pequenos e fundos de Sehun encaram o celular, a vista está muito embaçada, mas ele ainda reconhece uma mensagem de Yifan em meio às notificações.

"Preciso viajar e meu carro quebrou na estrada, pode vir me encontrar?" 

Quando termina de ler, ouve Chanyeol dizer algo enquanto coça a nuca e olha para o celular.

— Yifan me mandou uma mensagem. — A voz do mais velho falha outra vez.

— Ele deve ter mandado pra todo mundo procurando alguém pra ajudar ele.

Sehun, ao invés de responder, faz uma chamada para o telefone do chinês, mas não tem sucesso. Envia uma mensagem mas ela não é entregue. 

— Deve estar sem sinal. Ah, já faz tempo que ele mandou mensagem. Alguém deve ter ajudado com o carro.

— Você acha? E se ele ainda estiver lá esperando alguém? 

— Não sabemos onde ele foi, como vamos ajudar? O melhor é esperar.

Sehun junta todas as suas coisas que encontra pela casa de Chanyeol para ir embora dali de uma vez. O maior ainda está jogado no sofá, parecendo que foi desmaiado depois de apanhar de alguém. As olheiras fundas e as marcas no rosto o deixam horrível. Ele vai embora sem se despedir depois de ouvir o amigo roncar.

— Ei Minseok, você tá ocupado hoje? Pensei em passar aí pra levar você pra algum lugar, depois do que aconteceu você parece um depressivo cara. — Sehun fala ao telefone enquanto atravessa a longa calçada da casa do Park.

"Você quem sabe, vou estar esperando."

Minseok realmente estava o esperando quando Sehun bateu em sua porta. Ele olha para dentro quando ela se abre.

— Porra, você tá se afundando mesmo, não é?

Em cima da mesa, ele vê uma garrafa de  _ vodka _ quase vazia. Vários copos estão espalhados por todos os lados da cozinha e muita coisa está fora do lugar. As janelas todas fechadas deixam um cheiro desagradável preso naquela casa bagunçada. Minseok está com o cabelo quase em pé e parece não dormir há dias, aparenta estar exausto.

— Isso não importa. — o Kim o responde de forma fria, empurrando a porta até que Sehun possa entrar.

— Ah, eu também tô aqui por outra coisa. — Ele diz enquanto entra na casa do amigo, que lugar desagradável aquilo se tornou. — Yifan mandou algumas mensagens no meu celular e no do Chanyeol, queria saber se você…

— Ele não precisa mais de ajuda. — Sehun o olha realmente preocupado. Minseok está estranho até demais. Fala consigo sem nem mesmo olhar em seus olhos. — Também recebi.

— Ei, Minseok, vamos logo! — o menor se vira depois de balançar a cabeça para os lados, parece estar tentando afastar algum pensamento que o perturba.

— Está frio lá fora? — Ele pergunta baixo, a voz falha.

— Um pouco, é melhor você pegar algum casaco.

Minseok o obedece. Os dois saem e, só então, o Kim percebe que Sehun não chamou mais ninguém. Eles vão até um bar pequeno que fica nas extremidades da cidade, quase na divisa. Aquele lugar não é muito receptivo, tem paredes tortas de madeira velha e é notável que nunca teve uma mão de tinta. Sehun pede apenas uma água para aliviar a ressaca, enquanto o mais velho prefere não se controlar tanto.

Enquanto isso, quase no centro da cidade. Junmyeon está mais transtornado a cada dia. Jongin não é o único que ouve aquelas vozes em sua própria mente. É algo que parece totalmente imaginário, porém, ao mesmo tempo, é muito mais real que uma mera alucinação.

Junmyeon está sentado em sua mesa tentando ter pelo menos um pouco de criatividade para continuar trabalhando, porém sua mente está confusa, perdida em outro assunto. Já está noite e apenas o abajur ao seu lado está aceso.

_ "Não se preocupe, descanse. Apenas descanse!" —  _ A voz doce e calma aparece outra vez, Junmyeon a conhece, mas não tem certeza se suas apostas estão certas.

— Que inferno! — o Kim cobre os dois ouvidos com as mãos. Aquilo está o perseguindo mais uma vez.

O celular toca. Junmyeon está com sono, cansado. Aquilo parece quase explodir seu cérebro. Yifan está ligando, mas ele não atende. Prefere ir se deitar depois de desligar o aparelho. Está  _ realmente _ esgotado.

* * *

Baekhyun recebe uma mensagem enquanto arruma algumas coisas dentro de seu carro. Ele para e a lê, é Sehun outra vez.  _ Ele não cansa de beber por aí? _ O Byun nega o convite de ir até o bar, depois volta ao seu carro. Minutos depois recebe uma ligação.

— Ah… Sehun como você é chato! — Resmunga enquanto tira o aparelho do bolso. Não é o nome de Sehun que aparece na tela.

—  _ Yifan?...  _ Alô?

"Olá, Baekhyun?"

Baekhyun ouve o que o homem desconhecido diz pelo telefone. Logo depois sente os pulsos enfraquecerem, parece não ter mais força para mantê-lo perto do ouvido.  _ O que está acontecendo? Por que tudo isso está acontecendo? _

A voz de um policial da cidade o deu uma notícia trágica demais para que o Byun acredite.

Os dois amigos ainda estão no bar, quietos. Minseok sente o celular vibrar no bolso. Está sempre no silencioso. Ele vê o nome de Baekhyun na chamada. Suas mãos frias apertam com força o aparelho antes de atender. Um suspiro baixo escapa.

"Minseok, você viu o Kris hoje?" A voz do Byun está chorosa, trêmula. O Kim ouve sua respiração apavorada e continua sem responder. "Ele desapareceu? O que aconteceu?"

— Baekhyun, me explique isso direito. — Ele se afasta de Sehun e fica na porta do bar, olhando para o céu acinzentado pelo anoitecer e o clima chuvoso. Sehun o segue com o olhar sem entender o que está acontecendo.

"Fizeram alguma coisa com ele. O QUE ACONTECEU?"

Silêncio.

"Minseok,  _ ele morreu _ . DIZ ALGUMA COISA!" Ele ouve Baekhyun chorar baixo.

— O que disseram pra você? Como ele…

"O carro. Ele se envolveu em algum acidente, não sei. Disseram que o encontraram no carro dele."

— Merda! — Ele ouve Baekhyun chamar seu nome outra vez, mas ignora isso e desliga o telefone. Minseok volta para dentro e se senta ao lado de Sehun. Ele pergunta várias vezes o que aconteceu e o motivo para estar tão tenso, mas não tem respostas.

Ele também recebe uma mensagem. Também sabe o que está acontecendo agora. Sehun fica paralisado olhando para Minseok, uma lágrima escorre pelo rosto do mais velho, que encara o balcão de madeira escura.

— Isso é algum castigo? — Sehun sussurra e debruça sobre a bancada. O Kim o olha discreto, contendo seu desespero. — Eu não quero mais ir a funerais, Minseok.

* * *

Já está escuro outra vez. Jongin não consegue ficar bem no escuro. Ele está sentado na sala, com as costas apoiadas ao sofá e o olhar perdido ao nada. Todas as luzes estão acesas, sua mulher está no quarto arrumando algumas coisas. Ela derruba algo e aquele barulho faz Jongin se encolher.

Ele está doente. Sua mente está o adoecendo mais a cada dia, e não pode fazer nada.

Não é o efeito da bebida. Jongin está ficando louco. É a única coisa que pensa, e é a única explicação que parece fazer algum sentido. Luhan não é real, é apenas algo criado em sua mente que tem o assombrado nas últimas semanas. Ele não conta a ninguém por medo de ser julgado, taxado de maluco, mesmo que já se considere um.

Jongin está casado a poucos meses. E algo que ele não esperava receber era a notícia de que seria pai. Sua mulher acabara de lhe dizer, de uma forma um tanto fria para ser algo tão importante, algo que deveria ser um marco na vida a dois. Uma notícia que deve ser dada com entusiasmo e alegria, mas não acontece como imaginava.

O que o assusta não é apenas o fato de ser pai, o que lhe deixa atônito é ter abraçado sua esposa e visto alguém sentado na poltrona atrás dela. O rapaz vestido com roupas que conhece, sorrindo, apesar de tudo. Ele apenas se afastou da moça e precisou fingir não vê-lo ali, guardar tanto medo talvez esteja sendo a coisa mais prejudicial à sua mente cansada, depois de tanto tempo aguentando as visitas do amigo morto, ou talvez apenas suas alucinações, sem ouvir mais nenhuma palavra vindo dele.

Queria saber porque isso acontecia. Porque Luhan fazia aquilo, isso se realmente fosse ele, afinal, o rosto ainda é quase irreconhecível.

Quase do outro lado da cidade, Chanyeol está terminando de organizar algumas coisas num tipo de estoque que tem nos fundos do terreno de casa, coisas bem pessoais, por sinal. O cheiro lá dentro depois de tanto tempo sem ser aberto chega a revirar seu estômago, coisas encelhecem lá dentro.

Quando dá um tempo em sua faxina, Chanyeol fica em frente a porta buscando um ar puro para os pulmões. Ele vê uma silhueta distante, está próxima ao seu portão enorme. Então ela faz o caminho para o hall da mansão. Ele corre dali na mesma direção, um caminho longo o faz chegar lá ofegante, ele rapidamente identifica a quem ela pertence, mesmo que esteja de costas.

— Que demora Chanyeol, você realmente exagerou no tamanho desse lugar.

Chanyeol sente a garganta doer, implorando por água. Até mesmo sua voz sai com dificuldade. Com a cabeça baixa o Park recupera o fôlego, e quando finalmente levanta o olhar, se assusta com o que vê ali.

— Kris? Você… você precisa...

Yifan entra na casa olhando cada detalhe. Realmente parece nunca ter pisado ali agindo desta forma. A perna ferida o faz mancar e os braços ainda mais machucados são quase assustadores. Chanyeol o segue enquanto passam por todo o extenso cômodo do primeiro andar, então o chinês se senta em uma poltrona e o olha, parece extremamente calmo.

— Você precisa de ajuda!

— Tudo bem, tudo bem! Vai ser rápido. Não preciso de nenhuma ajuda. — Ele corre mais uma vez o olhar pela casa do Park, parece admirá-la quando balança a cabeça algumas vezes. — Só queria passar um tempo contigo, algum problema?

Chanyeol agora também vê com clareza as marcas em seu rosto.

— N-não. — Responde aflito, depois se senta no sofá maior e respira fundo algumas vezes.

— Você disse que ia viajar hoje, e que teve um problema com seu carro. É por isso que...

— Hm, bem lembrado. — O Wu cruza os dedos e se curva para frente, encarando algo a sua frente. — É, eu viajei, Minseok me ajudou com o carro. Mas, sabe… foi uma viagem sem passagem de volta. — Ele ri baixo. Chanyeol entorta as sobrancelhas ao ouvir aquilo enquanto ainda olha para o sangue espalhado pelas roupas do mais velho.

— Como seria sem volta se está aqui comigo agora? Você ficou louco! Deve ter batido a cabeça quando fez tudo isso, inclusive, o que aconteceu com você, hm? — seu tom de voz aumenta quando se joga no sofá, ajeitando as costas e fechando os olhos.

— Entenda como quiser, na verdade é estranho saber que você ainda não ficou por dentro das coisas.

— O que aconteceu com você, hm? Não tá falando coisa com coisa e ainda… — Chanyeol abre os olhos, e eles dobraram de tamanho na mesma hora. Ele se apoia no braço do sofá onde está, olhando em volta. A poltrona está vazia. Ele está sozinho.

— Porra! O que foi… — Chanyeol se interrompe e paralisa no lugar, sentado de forma desconfortável. Passando as mãos pelos fios bagunçados ele continua procurando por Yifan.

Depois de algum tempo ali ele segura o celular com firmeza. Rolando as notícias na tela, se depara com a foto do carro destruído, há a foto do rapaz que acabou sofrendo o acidente. O carro de Kris está destruído, é a foto dele ali.

Está irreconhecível, como se cada parte tivesse sido torcida. O celular imediatamente começa a tremer, assim como suas mãos. Seu corpo todo se arrepia e ele sente o coração apertar. Ainda olhando para a tela, Chanyeol vê uma de suas lágrimas borrar as letras, mal consegue ler o que fora escirto ali.

— E-eu estou vendo coisas? O que aconteceu? — Chanyeol não sabe pelo que chora exatamente. Se é a dor de mais uma perda… ou apenas o medo do que acabara de acontecer. Ele liga para Jongin, apavorado.

"Alô?"

— Jongin? Jongin… me ajuda… E-eu acho que vi o que não deveria, eu não bebi nada hoje, o que tá acontecendo? Merda!

A chamada se encerra depois que ouve algo no andar de cima, como se algo tivesse se quebrado. Ele encara o teto da sala antes de desligar.  _ Seria Yifan outra vez? _ Ele engole em seco e corre desajeitado para fora, para o pequeno estoque dos fundos. A luz está acesa e, no escuro, se torna muito atrativo.

— Então era isso que você escondia, Chanyeol? — Yifan está ali outra vez, Chanyeol para perto da porta, sem olhar para dentro. A voz vem dali. — Você é muito idiota cara!

O Park está ofegante, apoiado ao lado de fora da parede enquanto ouve a repreensão do que deveria ser apenas coisa da sua cabeça. Seu coração bate com tanta força que parece tentar abrir mais espaço em seu peito.

— Aquilo lá em cima, foi você? — Pergunta baixo. Se aquilo é apenas uma alucinação, tudo bem. Se não for, está disposto a entrar no jogo.

— Eu não iria ficar perambulando pela sua mansão e fazendo barulhinhos tentando te assustar.

Aquilo não melhora a sensação horrível que prende Chanyeol ali. Está com medo de entrar na própria casa. Ele enxuga o rosto suado, seus olhos estão irritados, talvez um choro de desespero queira escapar deles.

— Então o que foi aquilo?

— Acho melhor você olhar, e se for um ladrão? — Yifan ri baixo, parece sentir o desespero de Chanyeol transparecer e atravessar a parede que os separa.

Ele está com medo e também com frio. A regata branca não é a roupa adequada para alguém de corpo suado parado no vento que passa por ali. Então decide entrar. Se depara com Kris sentado no canto do casebre enquanto brinca com algo pequeno entre os dedos.

— Você não é real, não é! Eu sei. — Chanyeol sussura, evitando olhar para o chinês, sabe que será pior se olhar. Ele, pelo contrário, encara cada movimento do Park.

Chanyeol então pega um revólver que deixa guardado ali, por questões de segurança. Yifan ri.

— Você não para de me surpreender, Chan!

— Cala a boca!

Chanyeol para na porta, o dedo no gatilho desliza várias vezes no lugar. Seus ombros acompanhando violentamente a respiração aflita. Então a coragem finalmente aparece, ele sai com pressa em direção à mansão. Andando devagar pelos corredores enquanto tenta recuperar o fôlego, o rapaz caça o que pode ter causado aquilo.

— Quem é? O que você quer? — o braço trêmulo levanta a arma e Chanyeol anda pela casa, sempre cuidando de todas as direções, atento. Não sabe o que exatamente está procurando, talvez um ladrão, ou um animal pequeno que invadiu a casa por alguma janela.

Qualquer coisa.

Mas não, os passos que ouve pelo corredor não podem ser de um animal pequeno, tem alguém dentro de sua casa. Também nota o som de algo sendo arrastado, algo leve. Os olhos grandes agora estão ainda maiores, Chanyeol está suando frio. Ele vê a sombra na curva do corredor e se esconde atrás de uma cômoda pequena, onde fica uma luminária de luz amarelada.

É um homem.

Aquela sombra se aproxima devagar, Chanyeol, ofegante o suficiente para ser descoberto, ainda se encolhe mais atrás do móvel pequeno.

—  _ Luhan? _

O Park respira fundo várias vezes e um choro desesperado se prende em sua garganta. Ele não olha mais para o chinês, não seria adequado. De repente, Luhan também para, agora está no mesmo corredor que Chanyeol, sem dizer uma palavra. Os soluços contidos do mais alto se tornam atrativos com o silêncio aterrorizante, depois se misturam ao som dos pés tentando se arrastar pelo carpete. O outro se aproxima ainda mais.

Então um som alto faz Chanyeol pular no lugar, o celular vibra em seu bolso. Quer atender, mas todo seu corpo parece estar impossibilitado de se mover. Mesmo nesse estado, ele se força a levantar e olhar para a direção de antes, Luhan desapareceu. Tão rápido quanto uma alucinação desapareceria, isso faz o Park repensar todo o seu medo.

Chanyeol olha para o revólver jogado no chão, pega o celular e engole o pavor antes de atender, forçando uma voz natural ao falar, enquanto isso, volta a pegar a arma e apura os passos para fora daquela casa. Ele para em frente a ela enquanto Sehun resmunga algo no telefone, algo sobre uma cerimônia onde teria que aparecer.

— Chanyeol, sei como isso é difícil mas, nós perdemos mais um hoje… perdemos o Yifan, você precisa vir, vai ser durante a madrugada.

Sehun pode ouvir quando o celular cai. Depois, ouve alguém correr sem nem desligar a chamada, Chanyeol corre sem dizer uma palavra além de um “alô!” apavorado assim que atendeu. O Oh chama várias vezes, mas ninguém o responde mais.

Chanyeol entra na pequena casa onde viu yifan pela última vez. Ele interrompe de repente o silêncio lá dentro quando entra.

— O QUE VOCÊS QUEREM? — Ele grita desesperado, mas está vazio, Yifan também foi embora. Esgotado, o Park se senta em um canto qualquer, o rosto escondido entre os joelhos. E então chora, assustado, amedrontado. O que acabara de ver não sai de sua mente mesmo que tente se livrar.

Depois, o som baixo do motor de um carro faz Chanyeol se ajeitar no lugar, sentindo as costas doerem e as pernas amortecidas formigarem depois de tanto tempo daquele jeito. Algum tempo depois, ouve passos se aproximando dali, mesmo nas condições péssimas, se força a levantar e sair, para assim trancar a porta e não ser descoberto, não naquela situação.

— Chan? encontrei isso. — Baekhyun está próximo a porta o suficiente para ouvir Chanyeol arfar e as mãos escorregarem pela madeira. O celular do amigo está em suas mãos. — Chanyeol? O que você…

— Vá embora Baek, falo com você outra hora, agora não.

— Mas eu…

— Agora não!

Baekhyun suspira e dá alguns passos para trás, se afastando da porta. 

— Tudo bem, vou deixar seu celular aqui. Ele quebrou um pouco e… — O Byun não termina o que diria, apenas deixa o aparelho no chão e o dá as costas.

Chanyeol abre a porta devagar, ainda respirando pesado, tanto pela corrida quanto pelo pavor, esperando até que o menor tenha desaparecido para sair dali. O celular clareia sua visão enquanto volta para casa. A arma foi jogada dentro do pequeno casebre e deixada lá. O Park fica parado no centro da sala de estar, seu olhar corre por cada canto, temendo encontrar algo que não deveria estar ali.

Temendo encontrar um amigo  _ morto _ .


	6. Parte 5

Junmyeon não consegue entender o que exatamente está acontecendo. Se ao menos as vozes em sua cabeça dissessem algo coerente, mas não, ele convive apenas com sussurros bizarros ecoando em sua mente, uma hora ou outra durante dia ou noite, não importa. Pensa em ligar para alguém, mas não sabe exatamente quem diria o que quer ouvir. Depois de algum tempo, finalmente decide.

— Alô, Sehun?

"Jun? O que foi, você nunca liga pra ninguém."

O Kim ouve o amigo rir baixo, mas logo sente a aflição do outro lado da linha pelo seu silêncio.

"Junmyeon, tá tudo bem?"

— Posso ir pra sua casa?

* * *

Yixing pensou por muitos meses em voltar para sua casa na China, rever seus familiares e relaxar um pouco em sua terra natal, porém as responsabilidades pesam sobre seus ombros assim que relembra seus planos. Pensa em acompanhar Zitao em sua viagem, o amigo já está destinado a se separar dos outros graças a faculdade que conseguiu no outro país. Porém, o Zhang realmente se vê encurralado.

_ — Tao, acha que posso conseguir me estabelecer na China outra vez, abandonar esse lugar junto com você. _

_ — Acredito que sim, mas... por quê? _

_ — Eu… estou com medo. _

O dia da partida do chinês chegou rápido demais, Yixing não teve tempo suficiente para programar uma viagem dessas e acompanhá-lo. Aquele foi o primeiro encontro dos dez depois das cerimônias feitas para Yifan e sua partida repentina e trágica. O corpo do rapaz foi encontrado em meio a destroços de seu carro depois de um capotamento, extremamente machucado.

— Prometo que ainda vamos nos ver. Eu realmente não queria ir com tudo que tem acontecido, mas… — Tao resmunga enxugando as lágrimas tímidas que insistem em aparecer, o coração aperta ao olhar para os nove. — Agora não posso voltar atrás.

Foi uma despedida rápida, porém dolorida. A promessa de que sempre ficariam juntos se quebra cada vez mais, agora têm medo de qual será o futuro dessa amizade. De qual será o fim ou a continuação de sua história.

Minseok parece indisposto, os olhos fundos e o rosto exausto o deixam quase assustador. Apoiado ao ombro de Jongdae, ele abraça Tao com força e apenas um dos braços e dá alguns tapas em suas costas.

— Se cuida.

A hora finalmente chega. O rapaz os dá as costas e sobe no avião, assustado com o novo rumo que sua vida toma a partir de agora, nunca cogitou que um dia voltaria a viver no país de origem de forma fixa.

— O que acham de a gente comemorar essa nova etapa na vida do nosso amigo, hm? — Sehun sugere depois de olhar para Junmyeon e se lembrar da ligação de antes. — Vamos pro estúdio!

— Podia ter sugerido isso antes dele ir embora. — Baekhyun resmunga e ri baixo, imediatamente Jongin responde, sente que, fora de casa, talvez esteja mais seguro.

— Vamos logo! Pare com essa birra.

Chanyeol olha para Jongin várias vezes, pensa na ligação que havia feito algumas semanas atrás, quando estava desesperado. Não sabe se deve tocar no assunto ou não, o Kim não parece interessado, então ele apenas espera.

Finalmente na frente do estúdio de tatuagens do Oh. Os dois carros, um de Baekhyun e outro de Sehun, param perto da entrada, os rapazes de carona descem e logo enchem o espaço pequeno onde Sehun trabalha. Há vários bancos e um cheiro forte de cigarro e álcool impregnado naquele lugar, apesar de tudo, o jovem faz um ótimo trabalho ali.

— Se aconcheguem aí, vou buscar umas cervejas. 

— Só esse cheiro já me deixa atordoado. — Yixing torce o rosto e Sehun o olha com um sorriso forçado.

Os nove ficam ali, jogando conversa fora até anoitecer. Relembram algumas coisas que fizeram junto dos três chineses que agora foram separados pelo destino. Uma nostalgia enorme do dia em que entraram na casa abandonada da vila onde Baekhyun morou quando mais jovem. Quando juraram a amizade eterna para uma vela qualquer.

Depois de horas ali, Junmyeon sente a cabeça rodar, a garganta seca e ele a molha com mais álcool. De repente ele se levanta e entra na casa, nos fundos do lugar onde estão. Já conhece bem a casa e vai até o banheiro, encarando o espelho por algum tempo. Os olhos estão vermelhos e parecem cansados. Os lábios ressecados bebem mais um gole do copo que está em sua mão trêmula.

Ele fecha os olhos e respira fundo. Aquelas malditas vozes, no fim, aparecem para estragar sua noite. Ele ouve o interruptor cair, a luz se apaga e ele abre os olhos na mesma hora, as vozes ainda sussurram palavras sem sentido. Devagar, leva os dedos até ele e volta a acender a lâmpada. Quando olha para o espelho, o copo cai de suas mãos e o vidro se espalha por todo o banheiro pequeno. Junmyeon engole em seco e dá alguns passos para trás, quebrando os pedaços sob os pés. O cheiro da vodka toma conta do lugar enquanto o Kim olha para o reflexo com os olhos arregalados.

— Luhan? — Sussurra, a voz em sua mente o responde.  _ "Você não gosta do que está vendo? Não é bom matar a saudade?" _

Junmyeon suspira algumas vezes e fecha os punhos, está bêbado e pensa que talvez, agora, tudo seja apenas uma alucinação, assim como tudo nos últimos meses. Atordoado, se apoia na pia e levanta um dos braços, ameaçando um golpe contra o espelho onde ainda pode ver Luhan, em todos os detalhes mais bizarros do que aconteceu meses atrás. Quando o chinês o responde em sua mente mais uma vez, o Kim não pensa muito antes de terminar o que havia começado. Um soco atinge o vidro e ele racha algumas vezes em torno de sua mão direita, o reflexo de Luhan ainda está ali.

— Então é você, seu desgraçado! — Outro soco o acerta, Junmyeon vê o sangue de seus dedos escorrer pelo espelho e sente a queimação sobre eles. — Por que não me deixa em paz? — Junmyeon chora assustado. Quando olha outra vez, o reflexo desaparece, o Kim nunca foi alguém forte se tratando de sangue, e ver Luhan e sua mão cobertos do líquido rubro faz o rapaz se atordoar ainda mais.

— Junmyeon, tá tudo bem? — A voz de Sehun parece distante, mesmo que esteja ao seu lado, o Kim o olha e então tudo se apaga, seus braços amolecem e suas pernas fraquejam.

* * *

Junmyeon estranha a luz da janela incomodar seus olhos do lado direito ao invés do esquerdo, como é quando está em seu quarto e deitado em sua própria cama. O cheiro forte da fumaça de cigarro faz sua garganta arder, além de causar ardência em sua garganta. Abrindo os olhos devagar nota a decoração simples do quarto. De um lado está a janela aberta, do outro lado está Sehun, sente os dedos doerem e ouve o mais novo respirar fundo.

— Bom dia! — o Oh cochicha enquanto continua limpando a mão de Junmyeon. — Queria ter feito isso ontem, mas estava muito bêbado. Mal encontrei um lugar pra dormir.

— O que aconteceu? — resmunga com os olhos entreabertos. Sehun ri baixo antes de olhá-lo e pensar numa resposta.

— Olha, primeiro você surtou e veio pra dentro de casa todo desastrado. — Sehun abandona os ferimentos de Junmyeon por um tempo enquanto pega o cigarro deixado na cômoda, onde sempre fica um cinzeiro. Ele dá uma tragada enquanto pensa em como continuar. — Você foi pro banheiro e demorou um bocado. Quando estava vindo procurar você pra ver se estava tudo bem ouvi alguma coisa quebrando.

Junmyeon estala os olhos.

— Então eu corri pro banheiro e vi você lá, com a mão cheia de sangue e a bebida derramada no chão. Não sei o que você pensou naquela hora mas… eu quero um espelho novo. — Sehun ri como se o que acabará de dizer fosse uma brincadeira.

— Por que…?

Junmyeon cobre o rosto com uma das mãos, a cabeça está doendo constantemente, ele sente a garganta seca. E então algumas memórias vagas voltam.

— Luhan! É isso! — De repente o Kim se senta, assustado. Sehun deixa o cigarro na cômoda e solta a fumaça quase no rosto do mais velho.

— Ei, ainda não terminei de cuidar disso aqui. — Sehun pega novamente o pano úmido e puxa a mão de Junmyeon para mais perto, que parece estar em choque enquanto encara os pés da cama. — E pare de chamar ele, pelo amor de Deus.

— Eu vi ele. Eu vi ele ontem. 

Sehun para e o olha com indignação. Será possível que Junmyeon ainda esteja bêbado?

— Ah Jun, por favor. Devia estar delirando enquanto ficou apagado aí.

— Não! Eu o vi. Por isso bati no espelho.

Sehun sente os dedos escaparem de suas mãos. Junmyeon se levanta rápido e corre para fora do quarto. Ele o chama antes de segui-lo até o banheiro, ainda não está limpo e o cheiro desagradável toma conta dali.

— Ele estava aqui. — O Kim sussurra enquanto passa os dedos sobre as rachaduras. — Tenho certeza.

— Junmyeon, você estava bêbado, então esqueça isso, é só coisa da sua cabeça. — Sehun diz com as mãos sobre os ombros do amigo. Depois sai dali e percebe que ele está o seguindo.

— Mas Sehun, foi tudo muito real. Ele estava com as marcas de…

— Junmyeon, me escute. — Sehun se vira impaciente e o segura pelos ombros outra vez, o obrigando a parar. — O Luhan está morto! Ok? Ele morreu! E não, ele não estava no meu banheiro, seja lá como você o viu.

Junmyeon finalmente aceita. Mesmo que saiba das vozes em sua cabeça que não precisam de bebida para aparecer, mesmo que sinta algo estranho quase todos os dias, aceita os argumentos de Sehun.  _ Luhan está morto. _

* * *

Uma semana depois, exatamente no dia que a morte de Yifan completa um mês, a notícia da morte de Junmyeon se espalha. O jovem escritor, que ainda começava sua carreira, acabou caindo do sexto andar do próprio condomínio durante a madrugada, andar em que seu apartamento fica.

Yixing está cada vez mais amedrontado, sente que a qualquer momento mais um dos amigos, ou ele mesmo, acabará tendo uma partida drástica de suas vidas. Algumas vezes liga para Tao para se atualizar da situação na China, sempre querendo acompanhá-lo.

A última vez que se lembra de ter ligado, foi para informar sobre a morte de Junmyeon.

As especulações sobre as mortes aumentam a cada mês e a cada vez que se reúnem para velar algum falecido. Durante as cerimônias do Kim, o clima era perturbador. Yixing se lembra exatamente de como se sentiu a duas semanas atrás enquanto está deitado em sua cama, pensando no que deve fazer para contornar a situação.

Ele recebe uma mensagem de Minseok, um convite para ir a sua casa para ajudá-lo em algo. Enquanto Yixing dirige até lá, chora algumas vezes, pensa nos amigos que se foram e também nos que ainda estão bem.

Ainda.

Minseok sai de casa algum tempo depois de mandar a mensagem, sem previsão de voltar antes que o outro chegue. Ele vai para seu carro, ou melhor, o carro que usa no trabalho. Seu chefe deve estar o esperando, mas já nem se importa mais em se atrasar.

Jongdae é mais rápido, acaba chegando primeiro na casa do Kim, ele também recebeu a mesma mensagem durante a madrugada. Depois de algum tempo insistindo na campainha barulhenta, vê o carro de Baekhyun encostar na calçada. Junto dele estão Jongin e Chanyeol. O Byun nem sequer o comprimenta quando se aproxima.

— Também recebeu a mensagem? 

Jongdae hesita antes de responder, dando apenas um sinal positivo.

— Então ele não está em casa? — Chanyeol tenta olhar pelo vidro da porta, tudo está quieto do lado de dentro. Ele gira a maçaneta e a porta se abre sem dificuldades. — Ele saiu sem trancar a porta?!

— Entre logo, ele pode estar aí dentro, senão não teria mandado mensagem, não é? — Jongin resmunga enquanto empurra Chanyeol para dentro sem muita força.

Os três ouvem uma buzina escandalosa, o carro preto de Sehun estaciona atrás do de Baekhyun.

— É, pelo jeito ele chamou todo mundo. — É a primeira coisa que o Oh diz quando chega na porta. — O que estão fazendo aqui ainda? — Ele entra quase desequilibrando o mais alto, que ainda segura a maçaneta arredondada.

Assim que entram, olham cada canto da casa, cada cômodo. Minseok realmente não está ali. Sehun para no centro da sala e respira fundo.

— Eu não sei onde esse doido se meteu, mas… vocês já notaram que ele ficou estranho, não é? — Jongin o olha confuso.

— Ninguém está bem agora, Sehun. Olhe tudo que tem acontecido.

Eles vêem Kyungsoo entrar e fechar a porta devagar, então continuam a discussão.

— Tudo bem, Jongin, vou aceitar seu argumento por enquanto.

— O que quer dizer, hm? O que mais poderia ter acontecido com o Minseok?

— Não sei, seres humanos são complicados demais. Talvez ele tenha ficado meio louco com tudo que tem acontecido.

Jongin de repente não sabe mais o que dizer. Pensa na própria situação e se sente mal com aquilo. Sehun continua.

— Se ele chamou todos mesmo, Yixing já está demorando, não? — Ele olha para Kyungsoo enquanto o menor está em silêncio.

— Não o vi hoje, onde está o Minseok? — Ele se senta no sofá e cruza os braços, olhando para o rosto de cada um ali, confuso. — Não está?

— Olha, sei que isso vai soar tosco mas… — Sehun começa, ignorando a pergunta de Kyungsoo. — Acho que tem alguma coisa maligna naquele cara, não consigo pensar em outra coisa. — Jongin fica tenso, Chanyeol desvia o olhar.

— De onde você tira essas coisas Sehun? Parece uma criança. — Jongdae responde com palavras rápidas até demais.

— Algum tempo antes do que aconteceu com o Junmyeon, ele foi na minha casa depois de uma ligação. Me disse que estava ouvindo algo, vendo coisas estranhas, ele até quebrou meu espelho dizendo que viu o rosto do Luhan. Além de fazer coisas estranhas alguns dias antes de acabar morrendo.

— Luhan? — Kyungsoo o questiona desacreditado. 

— Eu acredito. — Chanyeol de repente diz, o olhar preso aos próprios pés, nervoso. — Acredito nele, e também… acredito que tenha acontecido com os outros.

Um silêncio incômodo se instala, Sehun continua zanzando pela casa procurando por algo interessante. Alguns conversam baixo na sala.

De repente o telefone fixo de Minseok toca, alto e exagerado. Kyungsoo é rápido ao atender.

— Alô?

"Vou ir direto ao ponto com você, estou com um dos seus aqui comigo, se não me der tudo o que eu pedir, ele morre aqui mesmo."

Ele desliga o telefone, olha para todos antes de se afastar.

— Deve ser algum trote. — Antes que se sente, o telefone toca outra vez. Dessa vez Sehun vai até lá e atende.

— O que você quer, hm?

"Eu já disse! Me dê tudo o que eu pedir e devolvemos o seu amigo."

— O quê? Que amigo? Coloque ele na linha.

Sehun ouve enquanto o outro se move com os ruídos na ligação. Sussurra alguns xingamentos enquanto espera.

"Alô?"

A voz falha de Yixing faz Sehun fraquejar. Ele se apoia a parede e olha para os outros, assustado.

— Como você…?

"Já sabe que ele está aqui, não permiti nenhuma pergunta!"

— Então diga logo o que você quer!

Um silêncio segue por alguns segundos, Sehun aperta o telefone até os nós dos dedos ficarem brancos.

"Quero uma boa quantia,, que valha mais do que esse cara!"

Sehun se obriga a encerrar a chamada. Prefere um tempo daquilo para pensar, então olha para Chanyeol, que está apoiado ao balcão no canto do cômodo.

— Chanyeol, você é o que mais tem dinheiro, vai ter que pagar o resgate dele.

— O que aconteceu?

— Devem ter sequestrado o Yixing, não sei direito, foi tudo muito rápido.

— Mas eu não sou tão rico, sabe que já acabei com mais da metade da grana! 

— VOCÊ É NOSSA ÚNICA OPÇÃO, CHANYEOL!

Os dois se entreolham, ainda mais apavorados.

— De quanto a gente precisa? — Kyungsoo se levanta e alterna o olhar entre os dois, tentando demonstrar calma, apesar de estar tão assustado quanto. — Podemos nos ajudar e conseguir o que eles querem. 

— E se não for suficiente, hm? O que vamos fazer? — Jongdae questiona olhando para todos ali. Cada um tenso de sua forma. 

O telefone toca outra vez.

— O que você quer agora, hein? — Sehun quase grita contra o que tem nas mãos trêmulas. 

"Sehun? Está tudo bem?" A voz de Minseok sai, rouca e baixa. O Oh imediatamente muda o tom, explicando a situação para o mais velho. Quando pergunta o motivo de tê-los chamado, o som da chamada sendo encerrada o causa estranheza.

— Desgraçado! — Sehun deixa um soco acertar a parede ao largar o telefone no gancho. — Qual é o problema? Isso é um castigo, não é? O que a gente fez?

Baekhyun se aproxima do mais novo, nervoso. Não sabe quais palavras deveria usar em um momento assim.

— Sehun, essas coisas acontecem, não podemos…

— Não, Baekhyun! Essas coisas NÃO acontecem! Ou você já viu isso antes, hm? Pessoas morrendo todo mês, sempre no mesmo dia!

— Mesmo dia? — Baekhyun realmente não percebeu antes. Fazendo as contas, Sehun realmente está certo.

— Todo dia 13, desde o começo desse ano de merda! Sempre que for dia 13 alguém vai morrer? É esse o problema?

— Sehun, talvez seja só coincidência. — Jongdae resmunga impaciente com o mau humor do amigo. — Não deve levar esse tipo de coisa a sério.

— Tudo bem, a partir de agora vou guardar cada teoria que eu criar sobre tudo isso. Se vocês preferem assim, vou calar a minha boca e parar de dizer idiotices. — Sehun ameaça deixar o lugar, mas volta àquela sala antes. — Provavelmente o Minseok não vai aparecer mais hoje, então sugiro que também vão pra casa ao invés de perder tempo aqui.

Então, ele finalmente sai e vai embora, seu carro sai dali tão rápido que causa um som alto na rua. Os outros, tensos, aos poucos também vão para suas casas. Kyungsoo acaba ficando por último, assim como quando chegaram. Quando está prestes a sair, ouve o mesmo som de antes, o telefone toca alto na sala de estar mais uma vez. Ele hesita antes de voltar e desprendê-lo do gancho.

— Alô?

"Nós já sabemos qual vai ser a quantia."


	7. Parte 6

Baekhyun chega em casa irritado. Enquanto toma um banho demorado, pensa em tudo que aconteceu durante o dia, e também na sequência de fatos suspeitos dos últimos meses. Talvez Sehun não seja tão louco, aquelas teorias não surgiram do nada.

— É possível que exista um culpado? — Ele se questiona enquanto encara o reflexo no espelho. — Suicídio, acidente de carro, queda… é possível?

O Byun ouve batidas insistentes na porta, veste uma roupa com pressa e corre até lá. Quando a abre, vê apenas o escuro da noite que trouxe uma chuva forte.

— Tem alguém aí?

Depois de alguns instantes, a porta é fechada, as batidas se repetem, Baekhyun a abre rapidamente. Nada.

— Que brincadeira é essa? — Ainda parado ali, olhando pela fresta da porta, o rapaz ouve a porta do próprio banheiro ranger. Ele olha rapidamente para trás e engole em seco.

O que Sehun contara antes sobre Junmyeon o aflige desde que deixou a casa do mais velho entre eles. Ver os amigos mortos lhe parece algo tão surreal, porém ficar apreensivo é inevitável.

Ele sobe as escadas para seu quarto novamente, pretende pegar o celular que deixou sobre a cama antes. O olhar atento a cada canto da casa o deixa mais tenso. No fim do corredor do quarto está o banheiro de onde o som veio. Baekhyun olha para a porta mais que para o chão onde pisa.

— Se tem alguém aí, saia, por favor. — A espera em silêncio o faz ter quase certeza de que está criando seus medos, não há nada dentro do banheiro. Quando desiste, revira os olhos e rapidamente caminha até o quarto.

— Ah, que tipo de pegadinha é essa? Quem tá querendo me assustar, hm? — Baekhyun aumenta o tom de voz enquanto estapeia a porta que agora está trancada. — Sehun, tá tentando provar que estava certo? Saia daqui de uma vez, estou cansado!

Ele respira fundo e se afasta da porta, com o canto do olho pode ver algo se mover. Ao olhar lentamente para aquela direção, vê a maçaneta do banheiro girar repetidas vezes. Com passos cuidadosos para trás, sente a parede do corredor impedir que continue. Um estrondo o faz pular no lugar, um raio próximo até demais de sua casa.

A chuva normalmente causa instabilidade na TV, Baekhyun confirma que isso acontece quando o aparelho do quarto é ligado com o volume alto. Os chiados irritantes o fazem se aproximar novamente da porta tentando abri-la. 

— Eu sei que não tranquei, quem está aí? RESPONDA! — Mais alguns tapas são desferidos na madeira. Quando olha novamente para o lado, vê a porta distante do banheiro aberta.

— Ah, tá de brincadeira! — Um relâmpago clareia rapidamente o corredor, depois o trovão faz as luzes piscarem, até que de uma vez, tanto as lâmpadas quanto a TV barulhenta se desligam.

Baekhyun estava prestes a ver o que acontecia lá dentro. Estava.

Ele deixa as costas escorregarem pela porta até estar sentado no chão, o som alto da chuva do lado de fora disfarça suas fungadas enquanto olha de vez em quando para a porta branca entreaberta no fim daquele corredor.

— Pelo amor de Deus, Baekhyun! — sussurra para si mesmo e abraça os joelhos. — Você é tão idiota!

O som de passos faz seu corpo travar ali. Os olhos arregalados podem ver o brilho nos pés vestindo calçados sociais enquanto deixam o banheiro. Baekhyun engole em seco, sem se mover nem para respirar. Pode ver apenas a silhueta naquele escuro causado pela chuva. Algo se aproxima devagar, alguém está ali, no mesmo corredor, andando de forma assustadora em sua direção.

— Droga! — Ele sente o rosto arder quando um choro de desespero começa, se encolhendo mais no lugar.

Há outra porta no mesmo corredor, Baekhyun quer ir até ela, porém seu corpo não o obedece. O som de algo se quebrando no andar de baixo o faz se apavorar ainda mais.

— O que você quer? Por favor, saia da minha casa, seja lá quem for. — ele cochicha com a voz chorosa. — Pra onde está indo? Quem mais está aqui?

Baekhyun não espera receber uma resposta. Com os olhos fechados, ouve o andar irregular, como se alguém mancasse pelo corredor até atravessá-lo. Alguns trovões o assustam constantemente. Depois daquilo, ofegante, ele se levanta e força a olhar para a entrada dele. No início das escadas, vê Junmyeon ensaiando a descida do primeiro degrau, os ferimentos em suas pernas e braços são visíveis até mesmo se tratando apenas de sua silhueta. Aquilo o faz cobrir o rosto e se encolher novamente contra a porta, tentando abri-la, mesmo que de costas.

Dessa vez ele consegue. Ao entrar quase caindo no quarto, Baekhyun sente os pés tocarem em algo derramado no chão. Se esquecendo da queda de energia, tenta acender a luz do cômodo, grunhindo ao perceber que não iria funcionar. Ele corre até a cama e procura pelo celular sobre o colchão, ligando a lanterna em assim que o encontra.

Iluminando os próprios pés, o Byun vê as pegadas que deixou para trás. Seguindo elas, encontra uma poça rubra perto da porta, uma poça longa que vai até o outro lado do quarto. Quando a luz chega na poltrona que está lá, encontra com os pés descalços e sujos. Por impulso, Baekhyun levanta um pouco mais a lanterna, tão rápido que mau tem tempo de processar o que vê.

— Merda! O que é isso? — A voz falha outra vez, o choro retorna. Baekhyun deixa o celular cair no chão e corre dali, o que acabara de ver o deixa desesperado. Sua saída mais próxima é o banheiro.

Ele entra e tranca a porta, depois respira fundo, encarando o espelho outra vez. A imagem de Luhan em seu quarto toma conta de sua mente.

— Então é verdade. Junmyeon disse a verdade.

Um som alto cruza a casa, chegando rapidamente aos ouvidos do Byun. Ele conhece aquele toque, seu celular está tocando no quarto, porém não está disposto a atendê-lo.

— Onde você está? — A voz grave faz Baekhyun ficar ofegante. Os passos no corredor em direção a porta do banheiro o apavoram. Com um pouco de esforço consegue trancar a porta e se afastar dela.

Algumas batidas a acertam. O rapaz respira fundo, tanto por alívio quanto por pavor.

— Yifan… é o Yifan — O Byun sussurra, se apoiando ao box atrás de si. — Merda! Vocês morreram! — A voz aos poucos se afina mais acompanhando o medo do Byun. — Por que estão aqui? por que continuam voltando?

* * *

> _ Chanyeol fez questão de juntar todo o dinheiro que pôde. Depois do ocorrido na casa de Minseok, Kyungsoo o ligou e passou algumas informações que conseguiu com o tal sequestrador. _
> 
> _ Definitivamente seu dinheiro não seria suficiente. Não era nem metade do que fora exigido. Algumas horas depois do que aconteceu Chanyeol fez uma ligação para a polícia, que apurou a investigação.  _
> 
> _ Os dias seguintes ao da denúncia e também dá ameaça não foram tempo suficiente. Alguns dias depois Yixing fora encontrado morto em um barracão abandonado numa área quase rural. As pernas amarradas e a boca tapada por um lenço sujo, além de um tiro atravessando sua cabeça e uma abertura na têmpora esquerda. Uma das mãos livres do rapaz segurava a arma. _
> 
> _ O assassinato continuaria um mistério. _
> 
> _ Um mês depois, novamente no dia treze. Apenas sete rapazes com os corações machucados por tanta tragédia sentem mais uma perda. Baekhyun os deixa depois de acabar morrendo em um racha que disputou bêbado. Chanyeol acabou aparecendo no local do acidente e viu os restos do incêndio no veículo que pertencia ao amigo. Seu nome fora chamado várias vezes em desespero, como se o Park sentisse o arrependimento no lugar de Baekhyun. _
> 
> _ O homem que o venceu, um cara de máscara preta e boné cobrindo o rosto, não teve nenhuma responsabilidade sobre o que aconteceu ao rapaz. Apenas foi embora sem ser reconhecido pela polícia _
> 
> _ Sehun prestou mais atenção nos detalhes. A sequência de mortes definitivamente não era algo normal, não era coincidência como queriam acreditar. Seus amigos morrendo em um padrão assustador criado por um motivo ainda seria desvendado. _

* * *

— Jongdae, vou pra sua casa hoje a noite, precisamos conversar. — Sehun diz com o celular em uma chamada no viva-voz ao seu lado enquanto termina uma tatuagem trabalhosa no braço de uma mulher.

"Conversar o quê? Sabe que não estou bem com…"

— Eu disse que é importante, por favor! Precisamos resolver isso enquanto temos tempo.

Horas depois, como havia dito, Sehun aparece na casa simples do Kim. Ele surge na porta realmente desinteressado, porém o Oh tem muito a passar a limpo. Sentados na sala, longe de qualquer familiar de Jongdae, os dois conversam por longas horas.

— Pense comigo, Luhan, Yifan, Junmyeon, Yixing, e depois… Baekhyun. — Ele diz contando nos dedos a cada nome. Jongdae o olha confuso.

— Ah, preste atenção! Eles morreram do mais velho ao mais novo. Depois do Luhan, é uma ordem padronizada de mortes.

O mais velho repensa sobre o que acabara de ouvir. Sehun realmente diz algo verdadeiro, mas ainda pensa na possibilidade de uma coincidência.

— Dae, seguindo essa lógica, você é o próximo.

— Isso não é verdade, Sehun! Minseok está vivo. Ele é o mais velho entre nós.

— Estou dizendo que depois do Luhan essas coisas aconteceram. Por favor, confie em mim! Você precisa se cuidar, principalmente no dia treze de junho, que… bom, é daqui uma semana.

— Não, isso não é verdade! Você ficou louco? Por que algo assim aconteceria? Não faz sentido.

— Você pode achar que estou louco, mas não pode dizer que isso não faz sentido, Dae!

O Kim balança a cabeça para os lados antes de deixar a sala. Sehun encara o chão, os dedos estão cruzados com os pulsos apoiados ao colo. Sinais claros de tensão, como quando seus calcanhares batem repetidas vezes contra o chão.

Ele volta com papel e caneta em mãos, novamente se sentando em frente ao Oh.

— O que está fazendo?

— Vou escrever uma carta. Se eu realmente morrer daqui uma semana, quero que alguém a leia. Se eu ficar vivo vou fazer você engolir esse papel. — Jongdae termina com a voz presa aos dentes serrados, Sehun o encara assustado por algum tempo.

— Você lida tão bem assim com a morte? 

Ele respira fundo demoradamente antes de responder.

— Imaginei que depois de perder tantos deles a dor iria diminuir. Eu não sentiria tanto por ver tantas pessoas importantes partirem em apenas cinco meses. Mas estava errado, a cada um que se vai, a dor é a mesma, mas ao mesmo tempo nova a cada um que acaba morrendo. — Pela primeira vez Sehun vê uma uma lágrima escorrer pelo rosto do amigo, que às segurou a cada vez que viu um dos rapazes serem velados ou enterrados. Enquanto fala, Jongdae escreve palavras trêmulas no papel. — Imaginei que aprenderia a lidar com a morte, mas ela parece sempre trazer uma sensação nova, é angustiante. — Com uma pausa curta, ele vê uma lágrima manchar o canto da folha. — Pensar na minha própria morte me assusta, mas sinto que não tenho como escapar.

— Então… você me entende agora?

— Já entendo a muito tempo, Sehun. Mas por muito tempo preferi fingir que não é real, que eu não poderia ser um dos que vai acabar morrendo. Acho que você sabe o que quero dizer.

— Dae, a gente vai dar um jeito. O que acha de nos encontrarmos nesse dia. Assim dá pra tentar se livrar dessa…

— Não sei, Sehun. Pode causar alguma coisa pior.

— Não! Nós vamos fazer isso! — O mais novo tira o celular do bolso e liga para um dos amigos, enquanto o som da chamada quebra o silêncio, ele encara Jongdae, ansioso.

"Alô?"

— Kyungsoo! Como estão as coisas aí, hm?

"Ah, você sabe."

— Sim, claro que sei. — Sehun resmunga e um silêncio começa. Logo Jongdae o olha esperando que continue. — Enfim, Soo… podemos nos encontrar na sua casa daqui uma semana?

"Bom, acho que vou estar livre. Se quiserem podem aparecer… — Novamente, silêncio. Kyungsoo respira fundo antes de continuar. — sinto falta de ver vocês."

Jongdae continua escrevendo enquanto Sehun se levanta e conversa com o amigo distante, andando pelo cômodo a passos lentos. Suas palavras ocupam quase toda a folha. Quando termina, suspira pesado. O Oh finalmente encerra a chamada.

— Quero que entregue a minha filha caso… me aconteça algo.

— Calma, a gente vai…

— Me diga que vai fazer isso, Sehun.

O mais novo hesita antes de guardar o aparelho no bolso. Jongdae dobra cuidadosamente o papel.

— Tudo bem, eu vou fazer.

Os passos rápidos de uma criança correndo assustam Sehun. Ele olha para trás e vê a garota de pijama rosa indo em direção ao pai. Ele pensa que, se algo realmente acontecer, precisa esperar a garota crescer. Isso levaria anos, novamente se pega pensando em sua própria vida. Se questiona se ainda estará em condições quando a hora certa de entregar a carta chegar.

* * *

Jongin fica pior a cada dia. Ver todos os dias algo o perseguindo pela casa, seja apenas um som ou as marcas que apenas ele vê pelo chão ou paredes. Pensa mais uma vez se deveria contar a alguém.

— Não, com certeza não! — Ele respira fundo e debruça sobre a mesa. 

Jongin sente algo deslizar sobre suas costas, como dedos frios e magros que sobem até seu pescoço, então se recusa a levantar. Sua esposa está no banho a muito tempo e sabe que deveria estar sozinho. Novamente lágrimas de pavor escapam dos olhos marcados por olheiras e o choro de outras noites.

_ "Eu não sinto mais essa dor."  _

A voz o perturba novamente, invadindo seus pensamentos e o ensurdecendo. Os dedos apertam seu pescoço e ele sente o peso de outro corpo sobre o seu.

_ "Não sinto mais nada." _

Jongin entrelaça os dedos aos cabelos desarrumados. Ao olhar para o chão ao lado da cadeira onde está sentado, vê os pés sujos de sangue e terra. Ao lado deles a sobra de uma corda ensanguentada. É Luhan outra vez.

Pela primeira vez, pensamentos indesejados parecem coerentes demais ao Kim. A morte deve trazê-lo paz, é isso que ele quer. Apenas isso.

— Eu não aguento mais!

A reclamação baixa chega aos ouvidos da mulher que acabara de entrar na cozinha. Ela vê o marido de olhos fechados, mais uma vez chorando abatido. Ela tenta abraçá-lo com delicadeza, escorregando as mãos sobre suas costas, mas a reação do rapaz a faz se afastar. O Kim dá um pulo no lugar e se encolhe outra vez.

— Jongin, qual é o seu problema? — O olhar doce da moça se torna angustiado. — Eu quem não aguento mais essa sua… piada!

Com o rosto escondido, ele chora outra vez, contendo os soluços na garganta. Jongin ouve a mulher sair e subir as escadas para o quarto. É sua vez de tomar um banho.

Ele sobe cuidadosamente as escadas, o olhar atento a qualquer canto da casa. Quando tenta abrir a porta, a encontra trancada. Então respira fundo e seca os olhos avermelhados.

— Por favor, preciso entrar. — Resmunga girando a maçaneta várias vezes. Quando para e se apoia a porta, consegue ver a sobra de algo na parede. Seu olhar corre para a outra direção, evitando ver aquilo de novo. — Rápido! Preciso entrar nesse quarto agora! — A voz magoada insiste e o som da chave faz o Kim abrir a porta com pressa, se trancando lá dentro logo em seguida.

— O que você quer?

— Preciso usar o banheiro daqui.

Jongin procura por uma toalha e entra rápido no pequeno banheiro no canto do quarto. Encarando o espelho, se assusta com o próprio reflexo. Está péssimo e, com mais uma noite mal dormida, ficará ainda pior no próximos dia, e ainda mais horrível nas próximas semanas.

* * *

Minseok fora avisado sobre o encontro na casa de Kyungsoo, porém, quando o dia finalmente chega, tenta de todas as formas convencer os amigos a se divertirem no parque inaugurado perto da cidade vizinha. Eles aceitam, Jongdae fica realmente amedrontado, mas aceita.

Os seis seguem em direção ao parque, cada um em seu carro, com exceção de Minseok e Jongin que pegam uma carona com Chanyeol. Eles têm uma longa conversa durante o caminho tentando esclarecer as coisas.

"Minseok, por que nos chamou pra sua casa naquele dia?"

"Era pra ser um dia como hoje, mas meu chefe acabou com meus planos, como sempre!"

Jongdae prefere não levar a família, Jongin também deixa a esposa em casa. Prefere ter um dia de descanso e o estresse de uma gestante não o ajudaria. Kyungsoo sente pelo jantar que acabaram tendo que deixar em sua casa, mas entende que se divertir com algo diferente depois de tantas coisas é o melhor.

Quando chegam, Sehun parece empolgado. Olha para cada opção dali, ansioso. Jongdae o olha tenso por saber que é o único que mantém seu segredo do medo da morte eminente. No entanto, Sehun sabe que se algo acontecer, sua teoria se firmará, e pela primeira vez espera que esteja errado.

Horas depois, quando pensavam já ter visto tudo ali, Kyungsoo vê algo que chama sua atenção numa extremidade do parque.

— Ei… aquilo não é um trem fantasma? — pergunta com um sorriso ansioso. — Deve ser a única coisa que ainda não vimos, o que acham?

Jongin desvia o olhar, Chanyeol parece nervoso, Jongdae se pergunta se está realmente livre e que nada irá lhe matar antes que outro dia chegue. Sehun rapidamente aceita a proposta.

— Vamos logo, não estão com medo, não é?

Kyungsoo provoca e arrasta Chanyeol pelos ombros. Rendido, Jongdae também empurra Jongin para que acompanhem os outros até lá.

— A fila está pequena, não vai demorar tanto pra gente entrar. — Minseok diz se alinhando às pessoas, logo os outros cinco também fizeram o mesmo. 

— Pensei que esse brinquedo só aparecesse no  _ halloween _ . — Chanyeol resmunga baixo antes de ceder e entrar na fila.

"Próxima partida!" O homem parado na porta e vestido como um palhaço horrendo grita, a música sombria de circo toca ao fundo e risadas assustadoras surgem de repente nos alto-falantes. Uma voz interrompe tudo alertando que precisam ser rápidos.

Os rapazes se sentam em lugares próximos uns dos outros, a música agitada que toca enquanto esperam que o trem parta pelos trilhos é ensurdecedora, mas logo aquilo acaba e as luzes se apagam. Chanyeol dá um pulo no lugar assim que as lâmpadas causam um som alto ao desligarem. Tem tido medo desse escuro nos últimos dias.

O trem começa a se movimentar, Jongin agarra as proteções com força e vê Chanyeol ficar com os nós dos dedos brancos ao apertar os cantos do próprio banco ao seu lado.

— Jongin. — O Park chama baixo enquanto o trem anda devagar e nenhuma música toca.

— Hm?

— Eu já vi fantasmas de verdade. 

Jongin arregala os olhos, mas antes que possa responder, Chanyeol o interrompe com um grito desesperado. O trem anda quase tão rápido quanto uma montanha russa e a música alta no centro dos trilhos circulares os deixa tontos. Palhaços, fantasmas, morcegos e criaturas horríveis pendem sobre eles, sempre causando um susto novo. Ao contrário da maioria, Sehun ri como uma criança agitada.

Jongdae ainda está assustado, mas não com o cenário montado para isso, e sim com a possibilidade de morrer que o persegue a semanas. Ao olhar para um lugar mais distante, vê algo realmente assustador. O corpo de vestes claras e sujas, ensanguentado dos pés a cabeça. Uma corda adentra o corte no pescoço e a cabeça pende para o lado direito. O trem se aproxima rápido da curva onde está pendurado.

Aquilo não é como as decorações que foram jogadas antes sobre eles, é terrivelmente real e também preocupante. A luz avermelhada que clareia o lugar permite que, mesmo que rapidamente, Jongdae se atente aos detalhes. Depois de passar por aquilo, realmente experimenta uma dose de pavor que desconhecia.

Pouco tempo depois, em outra curva e entre outras figuras robóticas e falsas, o Kim vê outro corpo machucado. Fraturas expostas deixam os braços horríveis e o rosto de pele rasgada derrama sangue. Jongdae grita de pavor ao passar ao lado e quase sentir o cheiro de morte. Aqueles não são os únicos corpos que vê.

Kyungsoo está rindo ao seu lado.

— CHANYEOL! — Jongin chama alto de repente. O mais velho o olha ofegante depois de tanto gritar. — EU TAMBÉM JÁ!

Finalmente Jongin tira o peso de suas costas, não se sente mais tão louco, mas ainda não está bem como deveria. Não como imaginava que ficaria ao confessar a alguém.

O trem finalmente para. Os dois que foram no banco da frente são os primeiros a sair. Kyungsoo desce logo depois, puxando Jongdae por um dos braços. Jongin e Chanyeol se encaram ofegantes antes de se livrarem da proteção.

— Isso foi… uma loucura. — O mais alto resmunga ao pisar fora do brinquedo e sentir as pernas bambas. — Não deveríamos ter entrado. — Ele diz com uma das mãos sobre o estômago.

— Bom, é hora de ir pra casa, não é? — Kyungsoo diz ainda agitado, respirando fundo várias vezes.

Jongdae treme enquanto olha no relógio. Está tarde, mas não o quanto deveria, ainda tem duas horas com sua vida em jogo.

— Sim, vamos antes que fique muito tarde, é perigoso. — Jongin diz antes de irem até a saída do parque.

Eles entram novamente em seus carros para finalmente irem para casa. Chanyeol novamente dá carona aos dois.

— Chanyeol, pode pegar um desvio pra um mercado? Preciso comprar umas coisas urgentes. — O Park concorda antes de dar um sinal de luz e virar na primeira curva rumo ao centro da cidade.

Sehun dirige bebendo refrigerante com um canudo, provocando os outros pela janela. Jongdae está atrás de si, o Oh pode ver quando o amigo balança a cabeça para os lados e ri descontente. Kyungsoo está em seu carro logo atrás do Kim.

Minutos depois, quando param no fim de uma estrada de terra, Sehun olha pelo retrovisor. Primeiro percebe, finalmente, que o carro de Chanyeol não os segue. Ele continua olhando para Jongdae enquanto espera que um caminhão libere seu caminho, aquilo é normal em um local tão afastado da cidade.

Ele também vê quando o vidro do carro do mais velho é despedaçado e coberto de gotas de sangue, uma sequência de balas acertam a lateral do carro alheio e seu corpo estremece ao ver que não pode mais evitar a tragédia. O mais novo olha em volta, desesperado. Não consegue ver ninguém usando uma arma naquele escuro entre centenas de árvores.

— Merda! MERDA! — Ele joga o copo para fora do carro e debruça sobre o volante, soluços escapam junto das lágrimas enquanto o outro desce e vai até o carro do Kim.

Sehun evita pensar na tragédia e pensa em sua teoria. Sabe quem será o próximo. Ele olha pelo espelho e vê Kyungsoo socar a lataria do carro de Jongdae enquanto grita vários xingamentos.

O Oh se levanta a muito custo e vai até lá. Ele esfrega as mãos no próprio rosto antes de olhar para Kyungsoo.

— Ligue pro Chanyeol, por favor.


	8. Parte 7

Chanyeol brinca com os chaveiros do carro e mexe em vários botões do painel enquanto espera por Minseok junto de Jongin. O celular largado no banco do carona toca alto, fazendo os dois se encolhem com o exagero.

— Sim?

"Chanyeol, pra onde vocês foram?" A voz chorosa de Kyungsoo já o faz esperar pelo pior. Respira fundo antes de prosseguir.

— Estamos em um mercado, Minseok me pediu uma carona pra esse lugar. — Ele responde mantendo um contato visual preocupado com Jongin.

"Chan, o Jongdae…"

Um silêncio começa quando os olhos vermelhos de Chanyeol ameaçam o choro já em antecedência.

— Não, por favor… me diga que…

"Ele tá aqui na minha frente." Os soluços do mais novo confirmam.

— Ah, ele tem uma filha pequena, não pode ser.

Chanyeol vê Minseok voltando com o olhar preso ao chão e as sacolas do mercado enorme do qual acabara de sair. Ele demorou lá dentro, por isso os dois acabaram tão entediados. O Park desliga sem saber o que dizer. Apenas espera o mais velho entrar e se ajeitar enquanto tenta esconder o choro. Jongin está encolhido no banco de trás, apesar de não ouvir o que Kyungsoo dizia, já sabe o que aconteceu.

— Por que estão assim, hm? — Minseok pergunta preocupado e quase obriga Chanyeol a olhá-lo. — Por que está chorando?

Ele não sabe usar as palavras certas para responder, apenas gira a chave na ignição e entra no trajeto que os outros seguiram novamente.

Alguns quilômetros depois, Minseok se assusta ao ver o que está no fim da estrada. É o primeiro a descer e correr na direção das luzes do carro de Kyungsoo.

— O que aconteceu? Cadê… — Ele olha mais a frente e vê os destroços do vidro. Depois vê as marcas de tiros na porta e, logo depois, o sangue de Jongdae.

— Jongdae… — O Kim diz se apoiando ao carro de Kyungsoo. — Eu não acredito.

* * *

Mais uma morte acaba na polícia. O mistério por trás da sequência de tiros que matou Jongdae em um lugar tão isolado continua. A mulher e a filha continuam desamparadas.

Os poucos chances que deram de voltar a ter uma vida normal se esgotaram. Dessa vez não se arriscam a sair no dia em que todas as mortes ocorreram. Sehun sugeriu sua assimilação sobre os fatos algumas semanas depois da morte do Kim, mas não fora bem aceita, mesmo com todas as provas tão óbvias.

A carta de Jongdae está guardada em sua casa, Sehun pensa no que deveria fazer agora, sente que não é a pessoa certa para guardá-la.

Apenas um deles sai de casa um dia antes. Minseok visita a mansão do Park dizendo precisar conversar sobre algumas coisas. Chanyeol entende que o mais velho tem passado os últimos meses muito diferente, por isso se preocupa e o recebe disposto a tentar ajudar.

Ele está vestindo roupas sujas e parece cansado, Chanyeol tenta disfarçar sua situação quando abre a porta para o Kim, mas rapidamente o menor repara nelas.

— O que estava fazendo, Chanyeol? — Minseok entra brincando com a pequena sacola branca que tem em mãos. Ele a levanta e balança em frente ao outro. — Deixa pra lá, eu trouxe isso pro café. — ela é jogada na mesa de centro da sala enorme. O mais velho se joga em um sofá logo em seguida.

— O que você precisa conversar, hm? — Chanyeol pergunta direto ao se sentar e olhar o que está lá dentro. Alguns bolinhos pequenos estão arrumados em fileiras em uma bandeja

— Sabe, essas coisas que tem acontecido. Você não acredita realmente que seja uma coincidência, não é?

O Park respira fundo e engole em seco. O olhar preso ao chão sempre entrega seu nervosismo, ainda mais quando tocam nesse assunto.

— Não, tem algo por trás disso, é claro! Mas…

— O que você aposta que seja? — Minseok entorta as sobrancelhas ao notar o olhar sobre si. — Algum  _ serial killer  _ está nos perseguindo?

— Acho que não tem motivo nenhum pra alguém nos perseguir. Eu não sei, realmente não sei no que apostar.

— Isso é muito estranho, não é? Já estamos entrando no verão, deveriam ser as nossas férias e os doze iam se divertir em algum lugar. Mas não… somos só cinco com Taozi na China.

Chanyeol assente.

— Amanhã é  _ aquele _ dia de novo, um mês passou tão rápido. — Minseok diz abrindo a sacola e pegando um dos bolinhos. — Peguei alguns com recheio de feijão, sei que gosta.

— É, todos os meses passaram rápido demais. — O Kim o olha confuso enquanto mastiga. — Tenho pensado muito sobre o que Sehun nos disse. Não é tão surreal.

— Sobre a ordem das mortes? Ah, é loucura… — Ele se pega pensativo assim que termina de falar, ainda de boca cheia.

— Eu devo ser o próximo se ele estiver dizendo a verdade, e pelo jeito não existe uma forma de evitar. — Chanyeol pega um dos doces na mesa, o outro acompanha cada movimento com o olhar.

— Não seja paranóico, Chanyeol. Você não vai morrer. — Chanyeol balança a cabeça para os lados, inquieto. A ideia não abandona sua cabeça a mais de uma semana. — Acho que apareci muito tarde hoje, logo precisamos ir pra cama e… esperar.

O mais velho se levanta e passa as mãos pelas roupas, Chanyeol o encara enquanto engole um doce quase inteiro.

— Esperar?

— Sim, vamos provar que Sehun está errado. Afinal, eu ainda estou vivo, não é?

* * *

Algumas horas depois Chanyeol fica sozinho novamente. Ele anda pela casa com cuidado exagerado a cada passo dado. Durante as últimas semanas tem visto muitas coisas que não deveria, apesar disso, parece ter criado uma resistência que não tinha. Ver os amigos mortos andando pela sua casa não o assusta mais, apenas preocupa.

Ele ouve outra vez o som da cadeira arrastando quando passa perto da cozinha. Imagina que Yixing esteja lá, o olhando com a cabeça sangrando pelo tiro que tirou sua vida. Os olhos entreabertos e vermelhos lacrimejando e as pernas presas por cordas grossas, Chanyeol já não está mais impressionado com nada disso.

Apenas sua situação o apavora.

O rapaz toma um banho demorado antes de se deitar. A insônia o faz ficar preso ao celular por mais algumas horas. Durante a madrugada, já sonolento, porém se recusando a dormir, Chanyeol acaba derrubando seu celular ao lado da cama. Ele se rejeita a pegá-lo por alguns minutos, mas acaba cedendo e se estica até alcançar o aparelho. A luz da tela ilumina embaixo de sua cama. Chanyeol já vira antes coisas que não queria ver ali, mas sua curiosidade é maior.

Ele se inclina mais até que seus olhos alcancem, depois volta a iluminar embaixo do próprio colchão. Seu estômago revira ao ver o que está ali embaixo. Mais uma vez, por mais que tenha tantas vezes evitado, Yifan está ali. Os ferimentos do acidente de carro formando a poça de sangue abaixo dos pés de ferro da cama, manchando o carpete de Chanyeol de uma forma que apenas ele vê.

O rapaz se ajeita na cama e cobre o rosto com as mãos, cansado de viver isso todos os dias. Alguma energia aparece em seu corpo e o leva até seus chinelos, depois até fora do quarto e, em seguida, até o quarto nos fundos do terreno enorme que o pertence. O Park anda quase a força até lá, brincando com a chave que pegou pelo caminho entre os dedos. Lá dentro, ele pega tudo o que precisa e faz novamente o que já se tornou rotina.

Uma seringa nova, algumas misturas, e tudo está pronto. Chanyeol geme baixo ao sentir a agulha entrar em sua pele com rapidez, injetando a droga no próprio sangue. Nunca havia colocado tantas delas de uma vez como agora, mesmo tendo um estoque nos fundos de casa. Já fora questionado sobre as marcas pelo corpo, mas sempre teve boas desculpas. 

Ele cria outra logo depois, perfurando o outro braço sem pena de si mesmo. Chanyeol está doente, e esconde isso a muito mais que seis meses. Muito antes da tragédia que sua vida se torna a cada dia.

— Hora de dormir. — Ele se ajeita em um canto e não se preocupa em fechar a porta ou em deitar de forma confortável. Apenas fecha os olhos e aproveita a brisa do lado de fora.

Menos de uma hora depois, Chanyeol sente a garganta secar. Os músculos parecem se contrair e o estômago dói de forma insuportável. A visão borrada junto da mente desnorteada quase não o permitem levantar e sair dali, mesmo que apoiado às paredes. Parado na porta e com o corpo inclinado, ele joga todos os doces para fora, sentindo o gosto quase químico lhe queimar o peito e a boca. Ele olha para longe, o corpo pendurado no hall da casa aparece novamente, pingando o sangue pelos dedos dos pés pálidos. Luhan também não o assusta mais.

Chanyeol volta para dentro sentindo o estômago se rebelar outra vez, se livrando do que o fez passar mal, mas talvez seja tarde. Os lábios ressecados e entreabertos o ajudam a manter pelo menos a própria respiração. Sem perceber, segundos depois está de joelhos no chão, apoiado sobre os braços que tremem com o peso. Ele chora outra vez. Receio, dor, sensação de morte, tudo se mistura em menos de um segundo.

Sente que não está preparado para o pior.

* * *

Novamente, as conclusões de Sehun fazem sentido. Não há mais como negar que está certo e que, seguindo as regras, Kyungsoo deva ser o próximo. Finalmente, apenas depois da morte de Chanyeol confirmar suas teorias, os quatro acreditam no mais novo, Zitao nem sequer sabe de algo além das mortes e nem pode aparecer nas cruéis despedidas.

Sehun está perto do portão escorado no próprio carro, Kyungsoo se encosta ao seu lado. Lá dentro, a polícia analisa o local e tenta entender a morte do rapaz.

— Disseram que pode ser overdose. — Sehun diz de repente, fungando algumas vezes ao olhar sorrateiro para Kyungsoo. 

— Overdose? 

— Esse idiota tinha um estoque de drogas lá dentro, talvez essa grana toda não seja só uma herança. Se estivesse vivo agora com certeza seria preso. — Ele diz com a voz angustiada. Kyungsoo engole em seco e encara o chão.

— Droga! Ele não precisava disso.

Os dois vêem um policial se aproximar, o homem carrega alguns sacos plásticos e papéis.

— Muita coisa indica que realmente foi uma overdose, porém ainda não temos certeza, é um caso a se analisar. A autópsia vai confirmar o que matou seu amigo e… também outras coisas.

Sehun assente. O homem se afasta e Kyungsoo fecha os olhos enquanto respira fundo.

— Então o próximo sou eu? — Ele ri baixo, desacreditado.— Que merda!

— A gente pode tentar evitar, de novo. Das outras vezes não funcionou, mas… agora pode ser diferente.

— Sehun, a questão não é tentar ficar vivo, e sim descobrir o que causou isso. O que está nos matando. Acabar com o mal pela raiz.

— Mas é algo tão surreal, não consigo pensar em nada além do que já disse. E deixar que os outros morram também não está nos meus planos, Soo.

O menor o encara sem saber o que responder, apenas cruza os braços e se escora ainda mais no carro.

— Bom, temos um mês.

— É, só um mês.

O carro vermelho e chamativo de Jongin para perto da calçada onde estão. O moreno desce rapidamente e se aproxima dos dois ofegante, quase desesperado.

— O que aconteceu? Já têm alguma noção do que… fez isso? — Ele pergunta apontando para a mansão.

— Talvez overdose. — Jongin tem a mesma reação de Kyungsoo, sem entender como isso é possível. Chanyeol não parecia alguém envolvido com coisas assim.

— Jongin, o que aconteceu com você? — Do o questiona quando repara nas olheiras e marcas pelo rosto. Os olhos cansados do Kim não escondem o quanto está esgotado.

— Não consegui dormir essa noite. Não se preocupe com isso.

— Jongin… entre no seu carro. — Kyungsoo aponta para o veículo atrás do outro, que o olha confuso. — Anda, rápido!

— Mas, por quê? 

— Só entre. 

Sehun olha para o menor sem entender direito, continua em silêncio esperando uma explicação. Jongin obedece e se fecha lá dentro. Minutos depois, distraído com o celular, o Kim não percebe quando Kyungsoo se aproxima e, logo depois, entra no carro, trancando rapidamente a porta do carona depois de fechá-la.

— Jongin, preciso falar com alguém.

Jongin sente a angústia de estar na mesma situação, porém fica em silêncio e apenas acena para que o mais velho prossiga.

— Ultimamente eu… tenho visto algumas coisas. Fiquei assustado no começo, mas agora me obriguei a aceitar que não tenho como me livrar. — Jongin o olha e respira fundo, sabe exatamente do que está falando. — Sabe, não é normal ver sangue espalhado pela casa, ou ver os nossos amigos andando por aí como se tivessem saído do túmulo. É horrível!

— Sim, eu imagino. — Jongin encara a rua a sua frente. Sehun ainda está perto do próprio carro, sem saber o que deveria fazer.

— Lembra do que Sehun nos disse quando Jongdae foi morto? Que vamos morrer do mais velho ao mais novo até que ninguém sobre. — Jongin assente. — Seguindo essa ordem, eu sou o próximo. Jongin, eu não quero morrer. Eu não posso! — Kyungsoo sente a garganta arder ao ameaçar um choro desesperado. O outro passa as mãos pelo rosto antes de olhá-lo novamente e pensar no que deveria dizer.

— O problema é que… — Kyungsoo continua. — Ao mesmo tempo que não quero morrer, não aguento mais ver sangue, corpos espalhados pela minha casa, vozes, eu não aguento mais nada disso.

Jongin também contém as lágrimas.

— Soo, eu… — Ele é interrompido pelo som do carro passando ao seu lado. Minseok baixa um dos vidros assim que faz o mesmo.

— Aqui estamos nós de novo. — O mais velho diz com pesar na voz, seus olhos fazem parecer que passou algum tempo chorando durante a viagem. — Mesmo com tudo isso não posso parar de trabalhar, que droga!

— Isso é… assustador.

— Chanyeol estava muito bem, não imaginei que fosse fazer algo assim. Sehun me ligou a pouco tempo pra dar a notícia. — Ele olha para frente, onde estão os carros da polícia que aos poucos abandonam o lugar. Também é onde o veículo que leva o corpo do Park está. — Estou tão cansado. Já nem sei se ainda consigo chorar mais.

Jongin olha para Kyungsoo, o menor parece perdido nos próprios pensamentos ao ver o corpo de Chanyeol ser levado dali. Ele respira fundo antes de sussurrar algo que Jongin não consegue ouvir.

—  _ Tenho medo de ser o próximo. _

O carro de Minseok acelera e sai lentamente dali, se aproximando do espaço vago a frente. O moreno se vira no banco do motorista e olha para Do pensando em quais seriam as palavras certas.

— Kyungsoo, me diga exatamente o que você viu. Se quiser, claro.

— Eu vejo cada um dos que morreram. Vejo eles da forma que morreram, e é terrível. Por mais que não queira sempre acabo olhando para a corda no pescoço do Luhan, Yifan, e Junmyeon com todas as marcas dos acidentes que tiveram, Baekhyun é quase o mesmo. Yixing sempre suja minha casa de sangue com aquele tiro na cabeça, os pés dele sempre estão amarrados, igual a quando foi encontrado. — Kyungsoo sente o choro sair a força. — Tenho medo que logo Chanyeol e Jongdae também apareçam e me persigam.

Jongin respira fundo e se ajeita no banco, sabe que o outro ainda quer continuar.

— Há alguns meses que visito um psicólogo. Não contei a ninguém, mas… era o que eu mais precisava.

— Ele disse alguma coisa ruim?

— Eu fui diagnosticado com depressão e passado a um psiquiatra, Jongin. — Ele diz com a voz arranhada, parece assustado com a própria condição. — Ainda é só o início, mas… avançou rápido.

A ideia também passou antes pela cabeça de Jongin, mas ele desistiu antes de qualquer atitude para colocá-la em prática.

— Kyung, você ainda tem eu, Sehun e Taozi, — ele diz contando nos dedos. — se precisar de algum apoio, nós vamos estar aqui, tudo bem? — o menor assente e enxuga as poucas lágrimas que restam em seu rosto. — Continue seu tratamento, logo tudo vai ficar bem. Entendo que isso aconteça em um momento tão difícil, mas você não vai ficar sozinho.

— Jongin, eu precisava que alguém soubesse disso e não me tratasse como um louco por ver pessoas mortas e… todo o resto. — Do se esforça para o sorriso pequeno surgir. — Você conseguiu!

Kyungsoo realmente não ficou sozinho, porém não foi como esperava que acontecesse. Os três amigos coreanos continuam o visitando durante seu tratamento e a tentativa de trazê-lo de volta ao estado normal. Zitao acompanha de longe sua situação quando liga para Sehun querendo saber como estão as coisas.

O rapaz acaba em estado catatônico depois de tentar lidar com a doença que ainda aflige sua mente. O avanço dela fora tão grande que Kyungsoo parece estar em estado de choque o tempo todo, internado em um quarto onde o psiquiatra busca algum avanço, não há nenhum a dias.

_ "— Ele ainda vai voltar a ser como antes? _

_ — Não temos nenhuma certeza, é um caso delicado e um tanto raro. Vamos dar o nosso melhor por ele. _

_ — Não vamos desistir." _


	9. Parte 8

"Terei férias em alguns meses, estou pensando em visitar a Coréia." Zitao resmunga com a voz cansada pelo telefone do mais novo. "A faculdade tem me deixado muito cansado, mas agora que é verão tenho muito tempo pra passar com vocês e…"

— Taozi, tem certeza? Não está com medo também?

"Medo? Acho que não. O que poderia acontecer?" Um silêncio incômodo aparece, mas logo o chinês volta a falar. "Isso me lembrou de quando estava voltando para a China, Yixing me disse que queria voltar porque sentia medo e eu não entendi o motivo."

Sehun conhece o motivo, convive com o mesmo sentimento há meses.

— Bom, coisas estranhas têm acontecido aqui e você sabe. Eu sentiria medo.

"Tenho medo de não me acostumar com essa coisa de chegar na Coréia e ser recebido por apenas três de vocês. As coisas aconteceram muito rápido. Ah, como estão as coisas com o Kyungsoo?"

Sehun pensa por longos segundos antes de dizer algo.

— Ele não está tendo melhora, mas… além disso, algo tem me preocupado. Pela primeira vez a ordem foi quebrada, Kyungsoo não morreu como os outros no dia treze, isso é ótimo, apesar do que acabou acontecendo. Pelo menos ele tem alguma chance, diferente dos outros.

"Dia treze? Não notei nada sobre o dia treze."

— Apenas tome muito cuidado nesse dia, Taozi. Muito cuidado…

"Faço isso todos os dias, Sehun."

* * *

Kyungsoo está sentado na cama. O quarto branco e sem vida tem apenas Jongin brincando com um fio da coberta que o cobre. A voz do Kim de vez em quando soa distante, parece estar em seu subconsciente. Contudo ele está ali, ao seu lado, cantarolando baixo alguma música alegre ou tentando conversar consigo. Os olhos do mais velho continuam fixos a pequena janela em frente a sua cama, do outro lado do cômodo.

_"Kyungsoo… como está hoje? O dia lá fora está lindo."_

Jongin vê mais uma vez o Sol nascer ao lado do amigo, a última fora perdida ao lado da mulher que já quase termina a gestação. O filho de Jongin logo virá ao mundo, ele queria se animar o suficiente com isso para que pensamentos impróprios não o dominem, mas não consegue mais ter controle.

Ele encara os olhos sem vida de Kyungsoo, ainda esperando vê-los brilhar outra vez.

O menor nota que sons se misturam a voz do amigo. O som dos passos pesados caminhando pelo quarto, o som suave de algo sendo arrastado. Imóvel, ele reconhece a presença de Luhan, mesmo que não o veja e nem mesmo saiba onde está, já conhece tudo isso.

Sua respiração ofegante rapidamente atrai a atenção de Jongin. Os olhos ainda presos ao vidro da janela captam os pedaços dele se espalhando pelo cômodo. O som do vidro se quebrando faz recordações sobre Jongdae aparecerem.

O corpo se debate algumas vezes, mas ainda parece impossibilitado de se mover bruscamente, os olhos avermelhados e inchados de Kyungsoo de repente se fecham com força. O mais novo se afasta da cama quando uma mulher aparece, trazendo em suas mãos uma seringa que logo perfura a pele pálida.

Do está sedado mais uma vez, então é colocado deitado na cama da mesma forma que passara os últimos dias. Jongin é aconselhado a voltar para casa e apenas esperar.

Durante o mesmo período, relatórios da morte de Chanyeol chegaram às mãos do Oh. Envenenamento lhe parece uma causa mais aceitável que a overdose dita no dia do ocorrido, apesar da quantidade de drogas que foram ingeridas, definitivamente não fora o suficiente para matá-lo.

Sehun se pega outra vez pensando em tudo, ele finalmente pensa em Minseok. Seguindo a ordem das mortes, ele deveria ser o primeiro.

No entanto, o Kim continua intacto.

O rapaz pensa sobre aquilo durante horas, se já conseguiu chegar a algum lugar antes, imagina que consiga outra vez. Relembrando cada uma das mortes, quando Luhan fora encontrado morto. _"Nem sempre enforcamento são suicídios. Minseok estava lá naquele dia"_

Também se lembra da morte de Yifan, o acidente de carro que aconteceu quando estava em um bar com o amigo, que havia dito poucas horas antes que o chinês não precisaria mais de ajuda. _"Minseok também o ajudou com o problema do carro."_

No dia em que Junmyeon sofreu a queda, Sehun não teve tantos detalhes sobre o que aconteceu antes, é impossível tirar conclusões sem fatos. Porém, se tratando da morte de Yixing, todos ficaram juntos quando o rapaz fora sequestrado, com exceção do Kim, que até pareceu deixar sua casa para que recebessem a notícia e a ameaça.

Baekhyun morrer em um racha definitivamente não é algo que o assuste ou cause estranheza, considerando a rotina que levava antes e as várias vezes que quase bateu o carro em algum lugar.

A morte de Jongdae definitivamente foi uma das mais assustadoras e inesperadas. Uma sequência de tiros vindos da mata fechada sem nem mesmo a polícia conseguir algum resultado nas buscas, como se o assassino tivesse desaparecido feito fumaça. Sehun fica cada vez mais confuso, ainda mais ao pensar na morte do Park. Envenenamento lhe parece algo suspeito até demais.

Com angústia ao pensar tanto em tantas tragédias, o Oh pega seu celular e liga afobado para o amigo. Depois de jogar conversa fora por algum tempo, finalmente chega a questão que o horroriza.

— Minseok, onde estava no dia 12 do mês passado?

"Quer dizer… antes que ele…"

— Isso mesmo.

"Estava na casa dele, fiz uma visita porque queria esclarecer algumas coisas que estava pensando naqueles dias."

Sehun desliga a chamada sem dizer mais nada, apenas deixa o celular cair ao seu lado no sofá e encara a TV desligada a sua frente. O aparelho toca outra vez quando Minseok retorna a ligação, talvez imaginando que tenha sido alguma falha. Ele não atende.

— Não pode ser.

Horas depois, após pensar muito e ligar tudo que conseguiu sobre as mortes e suas suspeitas, Sehun vai até a casa de Jongin, mesmo sem avisar. O outro o recebe quase sem disposição para fazer isso.

O mais novo vê sua esposa no sofá da sala e hesita antes de entrar. Ele para e a olha enquanto o Kim fecha a porta atrás de si.

— Como estão, você e o bebê?

— Estamos ótimos… — Ela se levanta com dificuldade e para em frente ao rapaz. — Mas você não me parece bem.

— É, tenho coisas sérias a resolver ainda. Me desculpe pelo incômodo a essa hora, mas...

— Tudo bem, Sehun. Imagino que eu precise sair pra vocês conversarem, parece mesmo sério. — Ela olha para o marido parado ao lado do visitante. Ele assente e, então, a mulher vai até a cozinha, arrastando as pantufas brancas pelo chão.

Sehun respira fundo enquanto o moreno se senta no sofá, esperando que ele finalmente comece.

— Então, Jongin… — com as mãos nos bolsos e passos lentos e tímidos, ele se senta no outro sofá. — Sobre tudo aquilo que eu disse antes, as mortes e…

— Sim, eu me lembro.

— Claro! Bem… digamos que minhas suspeitas tenham tomado outro rumo nos últimos dias. Não queria me precipitar e jogar isso ao ar antes de ter algo que me desse alguma base.

Sehun passa muito tempo explicando cada detalhe que lhe vem a memória, Jongin fica mais assustado a cada suposição nova que aparece. Seu cérebro está exausto demais para processar tantas coisas de uma vez.

— Então… você suspeita do Minseok? — O moreno pergunta massageando as têmporas doloridas.

— Por mais que não queria, não consigo tirar isso da minha cabeça por nada.

— Sehun, eu também já suspeitava. — Ele olha para o amigo e suspira com pesar. — Ultimamente tenho evitado me aproximar porque… sabe, tenho medo de estar certo. Há uns dias, quando fui visitar o Soo no hospital… acabei vendo ele na recepção. Antes que também me visse eu saí dali e fiquei do lado de fora por um tempo, depois fui embora porque estava demorando lá dentro. Já desconfio desde antes do que aconteceu com o Kyungsoo, e… com exceção do Tao, já chegou minha vez, não é?

Sehun apenas assente e solta um riso soprado, porém ainda está assustado com tudo isso.

— Mesmo assim… não quero acreditar nisso com toda certeza, são só apostas.

— É, eu sei exatamente como se sente. Inclusive, não sei se tem tido contato com o Taozi, mas ele disse que pretende aparecer por aqui pra pegar o fim do verão com a gente, o que você acha?

— Que ele deveria continuar na China, aqui não é seguro.

— Eu tentei explicar, mas ele é teimoso, você sabe.

— Você precisa convencer ele a não voltar. Isso é muito perigoso.

— Tudo bem, eu vou tentar outra vez. Tem um tempo que acho melhor que a gente realmente tome alguma distância… pra ter alguma garantia.

Dessa vez, Jongin quem assente em silêncio.

Algum tempo depois, a noite fresca e chuvosa faz Sehun sentir o corpo estremecer enquanto volta ao carro. Ele fica ali até que Jongin feche a porta e tudo fique escuro. Não queria ter trazido mais um peso, mas é melhor que guardar tudo nessa situação, e Jongin ainda é sua melhor opção.

Lá dentro, o Kim ouve quando o motor do carro liga e ele se afasta rapidamente. O moreno se arrasta até a cozinha a encontro da esposa, que bebe água em frente à pia. Ele a olha em silêncio por algum tempo e então se senta em uma das cadeiras da mesa.

— Jongin, sei que não deveria ter escutado, mas… aconteceu. — O rapaz respira fundo e se debruça sobre a mesa. — Então esse seu amigo não é o que parece? Minseok pode te matar? Jongin, por favor!

— Não, não pode ser isso. Não pode ser ele. Eu não quero que realmente seja.

— Ah, como tem tanta certeza? Não se pode confiar tanto assim em ninguém.

— Mas, é o Minseok! Conheço ele a tantos anos, ele não…

— Ele sempre me dá medo com aquele jeito frio, não duvido que tenha se envolvido mesmo nisso.

— Ele não foi sempre assim. Você não o conheceu antes disso.

— Sim, exatamente! Pessoas mudam. E ele me parece perigoso.

— Você quase não o vê! — Jongin diz com a voz alterada, olhando para a mulher sem esconder seu estresse. — Você não vê quase nenhum deles sendo desse jeito.

— Que jeito, Jongin?

— Você sabe.

Com mais alguns argumentos fajutos que passam quase despercebidos por ele, a mulher vai para a sala novamente, logo depois Jongin está sozinho, com a esposa no quarto e a casa silenciosa e vazia.

É sempre assim que as coisas começam. Sempre surge do silêncio, do escuro, e da solidão. Por isso o medo de estar sozinho o persegue e tira sua sanidade quase todas as noites.

Depois de ficar tanto tempo deitado sobre aquela mesa, Jongin finalmente levanta o olhar, ele olha para sua esquerda e vê as mãos pálidas e trêmulas sobre a mesma superfície que as suas. Com o olhar cansado, ele continua acompanhando os braços e se depara com a roupa que já conhece. Depois o rosto, marcado pelos cortes pequenos de vidro e manchado de vermelho.

O som dos passos de alguém caminhando pela sala junto das vozes suaves e quase inaudíveis em sua cabeça, além da visão assustadora, fazem Jongin entrar em choque. Seus braços travam sobre a mesa enquanto encara o rosto ferido e sem vida de Jongdae.

"Acabe logo com isso!" A voz se destaca entre os vários sussurros que o amedrontam. Jongin fecha os olhos e sente um choro cansado aparecer novamente. Os soluços baixos escapam e o fazem se encolher na cadeira.

— Por que estão aqui, isso não... — Ele se levanta rapidamente e se apoia à pia, a respiração ofegante enquanto ouve algo se aproximar de si pelas costas é a única coisa que faz seu corpo se mover. Ele relaxa os músculos logo em seguida e quase cai no lugar. — Vocês morreram! por que estão aqui? Por que fazem isso? — A súplica por uma resposta escapa em meio ao choro amargurado enquanto volta a se equilibrar ao móvel.

Jongin pensa em seu filho que está prestes a nascer. Pensa na mulher que ainda o espera também, a mesma que o deixa abatido. Seu corpo quase desaba várias vezes durante o dia com tanto cansaço guardado por semanas.

Ele também se recorda de Kyungsoo, preso a uma cama branca e sem ânimo por um tempo que ninguém pode determinar. Relembra cada amigo que já partiu, e também os que ainda estão ali, vivos, porém enfraquecidos por dentro. Jongin está enfraquecido de todas as formas.

— Se eu fizer isso, vou ficar como vocês? — Ele questiona baixo e com a voz arranhada, então os passos atrás de si voltam. Ele não tem nenhuma resposta, e apenas abre a gaveta ao seu lado, tirando de lá uma faca afiada. — Vou atormentar a vida de alguém de uma forma tão cruel?

Nada é suficiente para prendê-lo ali. Parece estar em um transe que ninguém é capaz de dar um fim. Aquilo é suficiente para que tenha coragem de fazer algo tão brutal consigo mesmo.

* * *

Sehun acaba acordado até tarde com tantas coisas confusas aos poucos se juntando em sua mente. Os pensamentos o cansam, porém não o deixam apagar e dormir em paz. Da última vez que olhou no relógio já eram quase quatro horas da madrugada, o sono ainda não apareceu.

Ele se levanta e acende um cigarro, indo até o estúdio de tatuagens em frente a sua casa. Lá dentro é um lugar mais fresco que seu quarto, um lugar muito melhor para organizar seus pensamentos, apesar de estar sentindo a brisa fria do outono. O jovem se apoia na janela aberta para que a fumaça vá embora, uma garoa fina ainda cai do lado de fora.

— Eu quero acreditar que não foi você. — Um sussurro escapa quando percebe que nem mesmo um cigarro o tira aquela sensação ruim. Uma última tragada e ele é jogado na chuva para que se apague.

Sehun se encolhe na jaqueta preta que está usando e dá alguns passos para trás, ele para ao ouvir um som estranho em casa, evitando qualquer movimento para poder escutar melhor o que acontece lá.

A porta range ao se abrir devagar. A casa está escura já que não acendeu nenhuma das luzes antes de entrar no estúdio. Sehun consegue ver a silhueta de alguém lá.

— Hm, Jongin? — O rapaz solta um riso baixo antes de se aproximar devagar da porta. O outro está quieto demais, parado naquela porta enquanto parece esperar pelo Oh. — O que faz aqui a essa hora? Pensei que já estaria dormindo.

De repente, o mais novo fica sério outra vez. Jongin está estranho até demais. Quando Sehun para, ainda um tanto distante do moreno, tudo fica muito quieto. Assim, ele pode ouvir algo além do som da chuva pingando do telhado.

Algo ali dentro está provocando o mesmo som.

Parado no meio do espaço que tem, Sehun vê Jongin caminhar em sua direção, aos poucos entrando na claridade da luz fraca dali. Ele caminha como se o corpo estivesse fraco demais para aguentar o próprio peso.

— Jongin, você… — Ele pode ver os pés mancharem o chão ao ritmo em que caminha sobre o piso claro, trazendo um pouco do que fora deixado para trás. — Jongin?

O mais novo anda para trás até cair sentado em um sofá de centro. O outro continua lentamente indo em sua direção. Agora Sehun pode ver sua situação. As manchas do chão são o sangue de Jongin sendo esgotado aos poucos, então procura por onde ele está deixando o corpo do amigo.

— Por que você não diz nada? — O tom de voz já denuncia que o Oh está amedrontado. Se encolhendo no sofá, ele continua procurando pelos ferimentos. O Kim está cada vez mais perto.

Então, ele finalmente chega. As duas mãos de apoiam ao encosto do sofá atrás das costas de Sehun. Sente o ombro esquentar quando o sangue de Jongin mancha suas roupas.

O sangue vem de seus dois pulsos, marcados por três cortes profundos no direito, e um no esquerdo.

— Jongin… JONGIN! — Sehun grita empurrando o corpo para longe, que se desequilibra algumas vezes antes de finalmente se firmar no lugar. — Que merda você fez? — Sehun pergunta em um tom de voz choroso, amargurado, e também assustado. Com os olhos ainda parecendo sem foco, Jongin segura um dos pulsos com a mão ensanguentada. Seu corpo cai de joelhos. Os olhos se fecham. Sehun, desesperado, pisca com força algumas vezes tentando entender, ele balança a cabeça para os lados tentando se livrar daquilo.

— Jongin, o que é isso? O que você... — Ele olha novamente para o corpo pálido a sua frente. O sangue escapando dos ferimentos atraí sua atenção outra vez. — Você está vivo? Jongin, você… — Durante toda a situação, Sehun não percebe que a chuva aumenta enquanto tenta entender o que acontece ali. Nota apenas quando o som está alto ao ponto de ter que forçar sua voz.

— Eu vou chamar uma ambulância.

O mais novo sente que está prestes a desmaiar, a confusão em sua mente o apavora e só percebe o quanto está tremendo ao ter o celular em mãos. Ele digita os números de forma frenética e leva o aparelho ao ouvido. Rapidamente se levanta e vai até a janela, andando de costas e com os olhos presos ao amigo caído no chão. Assim que sente as costas se chocarem contra a parede, alguém atende sua chamada.

— Alô, eu preciso de ajuda, uma pessoa tentou cometer suicídio. Ele perdeu muito sangue e… — Sehun olha pela janela, a chuva está muito mais forte que antes. — ele está com cortes profundos, se possível, venham rápido!

O endereço é passado rapidamente. O Oh desliga e hesita antes de se virar. Imagina que a mancha de sangue já seja maior abaixo de Jongin e que talvez seu corpo já esteja deitado sobre ela. Ele se vira lentamente e levanta o olhar na direção que está.

Ou deveria estar.

Sehun se apavora enquanto caminha pelo estúdio procurando pelo outro. Olha cada canto, não há ninguém. Apenas as manchas estão pelo chão, denunciando que o que viu não é apenas uma loucura de sua cabeça.

— Jongin? — Ele chama várias vezes, até sua voz se transformar em sussurros silenciados pelo som alto da chuva. 

Sehun se senta no sofá novamente e apoia a testa sobre as mãos, onde fica por longos e incontáveis minutos. Não sabe como reagir a isso, nem mesmo sabe o que aconteceu ali para explicar a alguém. Com as pernas bambas, ele tenta entrar novamente em casa, não consegue parar em apenas um lugar para pensar. Lá fora, pode ver o Sol aos poucos trazer mais um dia a tona. Junto dele, há a sirene de uma ambulância.

Porém, não há ninguém com os pulsos cortados, não existe um suicida.


	10. Parte 9

Algo não deixa Minseok dormir naquela noite. Está aflito, o dia está prestes a amanhecer e nem mesmo fome consegue sentir. A primeira coisa que faz é dirigir até o local onde Kyungsoo está temporariamente internado, tem medo que seu pressentimento ruim tenha algo relacionado ao mais novo.

Quando chega, vê o rapaz no mesmo estado de sempre.

— Kyungsoo, ele não veio te visitar hoje? — Ele pergunta mesmo sabendo que a resposta não virá. — Jongin ainda não apareceu?

Por mais que tente, sua voz fria e seu jeito insensível de ser não o abandonam. Sempre parece desinteressado, Minseok se perdeu pelos anos, nem mesmo ele se reconhece ao olhar no espelho e notar que o esgotamento está estampado em seu rosto.

Kyungsoo continua com o olhar preso a janela.

— Você precisa se recuperar logo, Kyung. — Uma das mãos do Kim é solta rapidamente sobre a mão do mais novo. — É cansativo ver você nesse lugar horrível.

Ele respira fundo e sente o choro amargurado tentar escapar, porém não quer demonstrar fraquezas. Não para alguém tão enfraquecido quanto o Do.

— Soo, espero que esteja me ouvindo. — Minseok começa e funga algumas vezes antes de continuar. — Preciso que escute o que eu tenho a dizer. É importante, porque não sei o que pode acontecer daqui pra frente. — Antes de continuar, ele olha no relógio, seu tempo ali é curto, resumir tudo o que tem a dizer parece quase impossível, mas tentar ainda é a melhor escolha. — Quero que sobreviva a isso e diga aos quatro cantos o que eu não tive a coragem de dizer, você vai ser minha caixa de segredos, porque estou planejando fazer algo.

* * *

Dois enfermeiros chamam por Sehun na porta, batem, gritam. Ninguém atende. Um deles olha pelas janelas, de lá pode ver o rapaz de costas, parado em um dos cômodos e de olhar baixo. Parece atordoado.

— Deve ter sido trote. — Ele diz ao que ainda bate na porta. — Pensam que não temos mais o que fazer?

— Tsc, não podemos ir ainda. Não temos certeza.

De repente a porta é aberta, Sehun está do lado de dentro com a mão presa a maçaneta enquanto olha para os dois parados ali.

— Onde está a pessoa que tentou se matar, hm? — Um deles pergunta já tentando entrar, Sehun o impede segurando em seu peito.

— Não tem ninguém. Estou sozinho.

— Você acha que podemos perder tempo assim? E ainda está chovendo!

— Desculpe, devia estar bêbado e tive alucinações. Não vai mais acontecer, senhor! — Sehun faz uma reverência curta antes de fechar friamente a porta. Minutos depois a ambulância já está longe dali. Os dois praguejam o rapaz durante toda a viagem de volta ao hospital.

O Oh acende outro cigarro, a ansiedade pela ausência de respostas àquilo o fazem fumar compulsivamente durante a manhã. A tarde, Sehun toma um banho e repõe o sono da noite perdida. Seu celular toca várias vezes, mas não tem disposição para atendê-lo.

Horas depois, deitado na cama e encarando o teto, ouve três batidas altas na porta. Por sua demora, mais três. Ele esfrega as mãos no rosto antes de se levantar e atender quem quer que seja.

— Por que demorou tanto? Se precisasse da sua ajuda teria morrido! — O olhar apático do Kim e o tom seco sempre impressionam o mais novo.

— Por favor, não seja tão exagerado. — Ele resmunga enquanto dá espaço para que Minseok entre. — Do que você precisa?

— Por que não atendeu minhas ligações?

— Então era você.

— Sehun, o que fez o dia todo? 

— De manhã tomei um café, e depois dormi a tarde toda, por quê?

— Deveria ter me atendido.

Sehun levanta as sobrancelhas ao se apoiar ao sofá em frente ao mais velho.

— Qual é o problema? Aconteceu alguma coisa?

Minseok respira fundo e cobre parte do rosto com uma das mãos antes de respondê-lo, fechando os olhos para esconder sua angústia.

— O Jongin. — Sehun imediatamente se afasta de seu suporte, alarmado. O olhar se torna tenso de repente.

— O que o Jongin fez? 

— É difícil falar sobre isso, ainda mais na situação em que tudo aconteceu.

— Ele… ele se suicidou? 

Minseok o olha ainda mais assustado.

— Como sabe?

O mais novo cambaleia até se sentar no sofá, o olhar perdido junto do corpo aflito o fazem parecer estar em transe. A agonia chega a alcançar o Kim.

— Sehun, me responda!

— EU VI! — A reação o deixa ofegante. — Eu vi os cortes, o sangue. Eu vi tudo, por isso sei, mas pensei que estivesse alucinando! — As mãos se levantam no ar em sua defesa.

— Como? Não é possível que confunda tanto a realidade com um delírio a esse ponto, a não ser que esteja ficando louco!

— Não! Eu não estou louco, — em silêncio, ele aponta na direção do estúdio. — ele estava lá, eu vi! Mas de repente, não tinha mais ninguém. Eu não sei o que aconteceu.

— Sehun, você está… bêbado?

Ele cobre o rosto com as duas mãos antes de se jogar outra vez no sofá.

— Maldito o dia em que resolvi pegar a fama de bêbado! — Sehun diz com a voz abafada, logo depois encara Minseok. — Se estivesse mesmo bêbado talvez passasse tudo a limpo com você!

O Kim o olha apreensivo. Não se lembra de ter contas pendentes com o mais novo.

— O que você precisa "passar a limpo", hm? — Questiona com um tom provocativo, mostrando seu interesse em saber tudo de uma vez.

— Como disse, não estou bêbado. Isso não vai acontecer. — Minseok suspira pela resposta que teve. Os olhos reviram e ele dá as costas ao rapaz jogado no sofá.

— Tudo bem Sehun, um dia você vai se abrir. Agora… tenho mais coisas pra fazer. — Ele olha para o outro sobre o ombro. — Te vejo na despedida do nosso amigo.

Com um aceno rápido, Minseok deixa a casa cheirando a cigarro barato do Oh. Tem horário marcado com o chefe e ainda tem um trânsito agitado para aguentar por conta da chuva da madrugada e que ainda cai agora.

— Ah, Jongin. — Sehun se encolhe no sofá e se pega pensando na noite anterior. Jongin estava acabado. Parecia já estar morto, tanto por fora quanto por dentro. — Seu garotinho… pode ter certeza de que, se eu continuar vivo, vou falar muito sobre você e mostrar quem foi o pai dele. — Ele sussurra enquanto brinca com os próprios dedos, o olhar corre pelo cômodo quase escuro.

De repente se lembra de Zitao. O amigo ainda está bem, o que indica que sua teoria fora jogada fora. Sehun sempre se considerou alguém forte ao lidar com perdas, e passar essas informações às vezes é quase uma obrigação. Apenas se preocupa em não ser bom com as palavras ao falar sobre algo tão delicado.

Minutos depois veste uma roupa quente e vai ao carro estacionado na garagem. Seu destino é a casa da esposa do amigo, sente que precisa ver como SunHi está. Uma mulher tão frágil por conta de seu estado não deveria passar por algo assim.

O caminho até lá é rápido, Sehun entra sem nem mesmo apertar a campainha ou chamar por alguém. A ex do amigo está do lado de fora da casa, sentada em um banco coberto do lado de fora. Ele encara a chuva até lá e a olha em silêncio ao parar ao seu lado, ofegante. O medo de usar as palavras erradas volta quando ela olha no mesmo silêncio entristecido.

— Sehun? — Ele engole em seco sentindo as gotas da chuva no rosto.

— Isso mesmo, sou eu.

— Por favor, saia daí.

Sehun hesita antes de lhe dar as costas, parecendo uma criança tímida. Ela o chama e faz um sinal para que entre abaixo da mesma cobertura.

— Tudo bem, pode ficar aqui, só não na chuva.

O rapaz percebe o quanto a mulher chorou antes assim que se senta à sua frente, os olhos avermelhados e inchados a denunciam.

— Eu sinto muito pelo que aconteceu. Sei o quanto isso dói.

— Você sempre me pareceu tão bom em se manter forte em momentos assim, Sehun. Com todos os desastres dos últimos meses você parece intacto. — Ela diz em um tom doce, seu olhar triste não abandona o do rapaz a sua frente.

— Eu só… sei fingir. É só isso. Também estou acabado. — Sehun força um sorriso e logo volta ao seu objetivo. — Enfim, sei que o momento é indelicado, mas… sabe por que Jongin fez isso? Quais os motivos dele?

— Mais uma vez você mostrou que tem um grande autocontrole. — SunHi também o olha com um sorriso tristonho. Sehun se culpa por parecer ter sido insensível demais. — Nos últimos dias ele estava estranho, mais que o normal.

— Normal?

— Há meses ele estava agindo de uma forma que nem sei explicar. Parecia um louco, literalmente. Inclusive, arrisco dizer que ele estava sim ficando louco! Disse a ele que devia ver um médico, mas era claro que estava com medo disso.

— O que exatamente ele fazia.

— Ele costumava se esconder muito e de repente começava a chorar. Jongin sempre tentou esconder isso, mas era impossível ficando tanto tempo ali comigo. Muitas vezes ficava preso ao nada, com um olhar assustado, também o vi ofegante várias vezes, parecia fugir de algo dentro da própria casa o tempo todo. — A mulher chora outra vez naquela noite. — Ele estava me assustando.

— Tem alguma suspeita do que ele estava vendo, ou do que ele estava fugindo?

— Não, eu não faço idéia. Ele nunca me disse nada em todas as vezes que o perguntei. Nos últimos dias estava tão estressada quanto ele. Devo ter feito algo errado.

— Ele estava cansado. Pensou que isso seria o melhor caminho.

— Hm?

— Acho que sei o que aconteceu com o Jongin. — As mãos pálidas deslizam sobre a mesa fria que os separa. 

— O que?

Sehun fica em silêncio por longos segundos. O som da chuva torna aquilo menos desconfortável.

— SunHi, como você está? E… o seu garoto. — Ele tenta fugir da pergunta, não quer tocar no assunto com alguém tão fragilizada lhe pedindo por respostas que nem garante estarem certas.

— Nós vamos ficar bem, Sehun. Agora, por favor, me diga o que estava acontecendo com ele. — Ela insiste com a voz chorosa. — É angustiante ver ele ir sem saber o porquê.

— Agora não. Temos algo mais urgente a resolver. Isso é… muito complicado. — A mulher o olha em silêncio. — Tenho algo que você precisa ver.

Sehun desliza as mãos pelos bolsos da blusa preta, até retirar de lá um pedaço de papel dobrado. Algumas gotas o mancham levemente enquanto ele a entrega.

— Isso é uma carta muito importante. — o Oh deixa o papel escorregar pela mesa até chegar às mãos de SunHi. — Você deve se lembrar do amigo do seu ex-marido, não é? Kim Jongdae lhe soa familiar?

— Jongin sempre falava sobre ele, me lembro do que aconteceu com…

— Ótimo, então também se lembra da filha dele, não é?

— Claro.

— Essa carta foi escrita pra ela uma semana antes do que aconteceu. 

— Mas como…

— Quem sabe um dia saiba. Mas não pode ser hoje. Enfim, quero que a guarde. Isso vai ser uma tarefa difícil, até porque a garotinha não tem idade pra receber uma coisa dessas.

— Por que está me entregando isso? Ele confia em você, por isso entregou elas a você!

— Porque estou com medo. — Sehun confessa rapidamente. — Estou com medo de também morrer e deixar isso se perder. Preciso que chegue às mãos da garota, é uma promessa!

— Tudo bem, vou fazer o melhor que puder. — Ela diz em tom seco, colocando a carta sobre as pernas para protegê-la da chuva. — Quando a menina estiver um pouco mais velha, entregarei o papel. Se nada acontecer com você, irei devolver.

— É exatamente o que preciso que faça por mim. — Ele respira fundo e se estica no lugar, como um alongamento. — Antes de ir embora outra vez, quero que saiba que vou estar aqui para o que precisar.

Com uma curta reverência, se levanta e se afasta, sem mordomias ou consolos. Sehun é realmente alguém péssimo com as palavras.

* * *

Dois meses se passam, Kyungsoo tem algum avanço e breves movimentos já estão recuperados. Os outros dois continuam afastados durante todo esse tempo, uma verdadeira amizade em crise. Uma amizade que ninguém quer definitivamente dizer que não existe a muito tempo.

Sehun sente falta de Zitao. Não tem sido tão presente nas últimas semanas, isso o preocupa. Ele olha as redes sociais do amigo, talvez a faculdade tenha lhe tomado tanto tempo que não às atualiza a muito mais tempo que esperava. Não há nenhuma mensagem ou email. Não há ligações perdidas e Zitao também não atende chamadas ou responde as mensagens enviadas. É angustiante e, a se julgar pela situação, não é tão estranho pensamentos indevidos passarem pela cabeça do Oh.

Depois de tanto tempo, Sehun sente vontade de voltar aos bares, de amanhecer bebendo na rua e esquecer o caminho de volta para casa, mas sua consciência pesa o suficiente para desistir. Não é apropriado. 

Depois de dois meses, Sehun pensa que já deveria estar morto.

Sua lógica definitivamente é falha. Talvez realmente tenha tudo sido uma coincidência. Talvez esteja realmente louco, paranóico. Sente que nunca terá uma resposta verdadeira. Parte disso vem do que tem visto nos últimos meses, Jongin não foi o único a visitá-lo de forma inconveniente. Agora realmente entende o amigo. A angústia que cada um carregou por dias, talvez semanas, antes de finalmente partir. Sehun também pode senti-la agora.

Ele se recorda do que fizeram a quase seis anos. A proposta de Baekhyun durante o halloween e a história aterrorizante de Minseok. Ele sente falta  _ daquele _ Minseok.

— Espírito protetor… — O rapaz ri baixo, o nome soa tão irônico ao se analisar tudo o que os doze passaram. De repente, está sério. Um sussurro escapa enquanto fica pensativo sobre aquilo outra vez.

—  _ Espírito protetor... _


	11. Parte 10

Naquela noite fria, Sehun chega atordoado em casa. Pela primeira vez em meses acaba entrando em um bar e bebendo além da conta. Jogado no sofá, ele se encontra com suas "alucinações" outra vez. O jovem apenas fecha os olhos e respira fundo. Não sabe que horas são, ou o dia da semana, apenas pensa em dormir, mesmo que seja ali, naquele sofá frio e desconfortável.

O telefone toca alto. Ele cambaleia até a cozinha onde o aparelho está preso à parede e o atende dependendo do suporte da parede. Uma voz feminina o chama, Sehun não consegue entender o que diz. Depois de algum tempo ouvindo a mulher falar, identifica o idioma chinês, porém não sabe nem dez palavras dele para decifrar o que está lhe sendo dito.

— Me desculpe, eu não a entendo, senhora. — Ele diz com a voz grogue e a interrompe quando larga o telefone sobre o gancho novamente. Ainda apoiado ali, o Oh massageia as têmporas com uma das mãos quando sente latejar. — Que merda!

Ele também ouve o carro silencioso estacionar em frente a sua casa. O som da porta se fechando e, logo depois, os passos pela calçada até chegarem a entrada. Três batidas lentas na porta fazem o rapaz suspirar. A casa está quase que completamente escura e o caminho até lá é complicado, a se considerar seu estado.

Sehun abre a porta devagar. Do lado de fora está Minseok outra vez. O único que ainda está vivo e a salvo além de si mesmo. Não poderia ser outra pessoa.

— O que você quer, hm? — Termina com um bico nos lábios e sobrancelhas arqueadas. Uma das mãos procura por um cigarro no bolso. O Kim acompanha cada movimento com o olhar baixo, contudo, Sehun não pode ver seu rosto escondido no escuro da sombra.

— Posso entrar, Sehun? Está frio aqui. — O mais novo engole em seco antes de abrir passagem, silencioso. Minseok caminha lentamente pela sala enquanto a porta se fecha.

— Pronto, pode falar. Hoje estou com um pouco de pressa porque…

— Você está bêbado, não é?

— Talvez. — O mais velho ri baixo, está óbvio.

— Se lembra do que me disse a algumas semanas? — Sehun pensa por algum tempo enquanto encara o outro, que tem um sorriso torto nos lábios.

— Você é esperto. Mas eu ainda estou com consciência o suficiente pra calar a minha boca e deixar as coisas acontecerem.

A aproximação brusca do menor o assusta. Minseok de repente desmancha o sorriso e em poucos passos está a sua frente, o segurando pelo colarinho e o forçando contra a porta. Sehun está atordoado demais para acompanhar tudo na mesma velocidade em que acontece, parece atrasado.

— Você tem me tirado noites de sono, Sehun. Acredite, é melhor dizer de uma vez! — A voz baixa e grave por estar tão perto do mais alto fazem seu tipo grosseiro se concretizar ainda mais, de uma forma que nem conhecia.

— O que você vai fazer se eu não disser, vai me matar também?

— O que você está dizendo, seu idiota! — Com um impulso para trás, Minseok se afasta.

— Imaginei que fosse esperto o suficiente pra entender o que eu quero dizer. 

— Está insinuando que eu sou o culpado?

— Você é meu maior suspeito, e não é à toa, Minseok! Tenho meus motivos… e eles não são poucos.

— Então me diga, quais são, hm? — Por alguns instantes em silêncio, Sehun o encara com um olhar convencido.

— As mortes, é muita coincidência quase todas terem alguma relação com você, não é? Você é um cara estranho, nem sempre foi… mas fica cada vez pior! — Ele se atrapalha com as palavras e gagueja algumas vezes enquanto fala. — O que faz aqui agora? Chegou a minha vez?

— Você é doente! 

— Eu? — Sehun ri debochado e se ajeita no lugar, deixando de se apoiar à porta. — Tem certeza, Minseok?

O outro respira fundo e fecha os olhos, em silêncio. O mais novo o olha esperando por uma resposta, mas ele parece perdido em seu próprio mundo, como se de fato não pudesse respondê-lo.

— Minseok? me responda! — Sehun se aproxima do mais baixo e olha para seus olhos fechados e trêmulos, o Kim está tenso. — Me diga de uma vez se você é o culpado ou não.

— Siga sua intuição. — Minseok responde seco, sua voz está ainda mais diferente agora, parece forçada. — Tire suas próprias conclusões. — Termina finalmente abrindo minimamente os olhos, o sorriso cúmplice chega a assustar o mais novo.

— Foi você, não é? Esse mistério, poderia já ter dito que não! — Sehun se afasta novamente, os olhos felinos finalmente se abrem por completo, o sorriso ainda é aparente. 

Ele realmente está fora de si.

As pupilas pálidas fazem os olhos do Oh dobrarem de tamanho, ele caminha para trás até escorregar as costas pela porta fechada e se sentar no chão, olhando boquiaberto para os olhos esbranquiçados de Minseok.

— Desgraçado, isso é tudo culpa sua! — Ele diz entredentes enquanto, por impulso, seu corpo ainda tenta se afastar do que se aproxima cada vez mais, mesmo que o espaço já falte atrás de suas costas.

— Errado! — A voz já não é mais a mesma, o mais velho definitivamente não está mais ali. — Nada disso é minha culpa. — O sussurro escapa em um tom indelicado, muito mais angustiado que o do próprio rapaz, porém junto de uma risada provocativa.

Sehun, ofegante, se encolhe quando o outro se ajoelha à sua frente, tão próximo de seu rosto que o apavora ainda mais.

— Vocês provocaram algo… NÃO DEVERIAM! — Ele grita contra o rosto pálido e desesperado do mais novo. — AQUELA CASA É MINHA! — Com os dentes cerrados a mostra, Minseok permite que a respiração agitada atinja o outro de forma amedrontadora.

— E isso é motivo pra tudo isso? — A voz chorosa de Sehun faz os olhos esbranquiçados acompanharem as lágrimas brilhosas naquele escuro parcial. — Acabar com a vida de tantas pessoas por uma provocação besta?

— Você sempre foi corajoso, desde a primeira vez. — Um riso rígido quebra o silêncio desconfortável. — Isso é como uma profecia, e vocês pagaram o preço!

— Isso quer dizer que… você é o Espírito Protetor? — o Oh pergunta baixo, quase em um cochicho.

— NÃO DIGA ESSE NOME!

— VÁ EMBORA! — Sehun grita antes mesmo que o outro termine. O olhar assustado se esconde entre os joelhos e ele continua com a voz abafada. — Eu não quero morrer, não quero que me mate!

Ainda encolhido ali, Sehun ouve quando ele se levanta, saindo de sua frente. Os passos seguem pelos cômodos da casa, mas ainda não tem coragem de abrir os olhos e ver o que está fazendo.

— Inferno! — Um soco acerta o chão, depois outro. O Oh desconta seu ódio enquanto bate ali, ao lado de seu corpo. O silêncio na casa o amedronta ainda mais que o som de Minseok, ou seja lá quem for, caminhando pelos corredores.

— Preciso acabar com isso. — Ele resmunga antes de se levantar de uma vez. As pernas enfraquecem e o desequilíbrio quase o derruba no sofá ao lado, mas Sehun às firma novamente e vai cuidadosamente em direção a cozinha.

O Kim está quieto demais. O mais novo pega o celular do bolso e procura pelo contato do outro, com a visão borrada que chega a fazer os olhos arderem. Ele inicia a ligação, no cômodo logo ao lado, o aparelho toca. Dessa forma tenta trazer Minseok novamente e se livrar daquilo que está preso em seu corpo.

O som da chamada aumenta quando o celular é retirado do bolso do terno, então, Sehun ouve quando o aparelho é jogado contra a parede. A música para, o silêncio volta.

— Droga! 

Os passos em sua direção o apavoram. Sehun, escondido ao lado da porta da cozinha, aperta o tecido da roupa com uma das mãos trêmulas e fecha os olhos. Segundos depois já sabe que o menor está ao seu lado. Ele sente quando aquelas mãos frias voltam a prensá-lo contra a parede, mas dessa vez com os dedos finos apertando seu pescoço.

— O que você quer, hm? — Minseok pergunta enquanto ouve Sehun quase implorar para ser solto, as mãos alheias apertando seu pulso para tentar afastá-lo. Fica estranhamente mais forte ao ter algo a mais em seu corpo. — Quer respostas, não é? Eu vou dizer o que você quer saber, Sehun. Antes que seja tarde demais.

Ele diminui a força e apenas segura o mais novo de forma que não o faça nada, se assegurando de que não o machucará. Sehun encara os olhos sem vida do mais velho enquanto fala.

— Você diz suspeitar do seu amigo, não é? Julga ele por estar próximo de todas as mortes. Mas você está errado, Sehun. Nunca foi o Minseok. — Uma risada grave escapa, o sorriso pequeno faz as expressões serem perturbadoras. — Eu sempre estive aqui, entre vocês. Seu amigo é só meu hospedeiro. — Ele leva o mais novo a se sentar no chão e se ajoelha outra vez a sua frente. — Mas alguém precisa ficar o nome sujo já que ninguém acredita em fantasmas.

Sehun fica em silêncio, porém a respiração ofegante é escandalosa.

— Fui eu quem matou o Luhan, sim. Não foi o seu amigo e também não foi ele quem tirou a própria vida. Foi o fim que ele mereceu por ter tentado usar o corpo de Minseok tantas vezes, foi ele quem começou tudo isso. Yifan também teve um fim graças a mim. E Junmyeon… — Ele ri maldoso antes de continuar. — Ninguém sabe quem estava com ele no apartamento antes dele cair, não é? Não foi tão difícil encurralar ele naquela janela. E o sequestro do Yixing, foi graças a arma que eu consegui por aí que ele morreu, Jongdae foi morto pelo mesmo revólver, sabia? Chanyeol morreu envenenado com um mero doce, ele deveria ter sido mais cuidadoso! Quanto aos outros, eles mesmos se afundaram.

— Por que fez tudo isso? — Sehun toma toda sua coragem para finalmente passar tudo a limpo, mesmo que pareça loucura o que está fazendo.

— Vocês me perturbaram! Eu já disse! — A voz se torna mais agressiva e ele sente novamente seu pescoço ser forçado para trás. — Há alguns anos, todos aqueles garotos me perturbaram. Nenhum deveria ter mexido naquilo.

— Então é real, tinha mesmo um espírito lá. — o Oh diz com a voz falha. — É verdade, ninguém acredita em fantasmas. Eu não acreditava. — Os dedos em seu pescoço diminuem a força outra vez. — Então o Espírito Protetor no fim das contas é real.

Aquele espírito preso no corpo que um dia fora um Minseok alegre o faz dar mais um sorriso. Ter alguém disposto a enfrentá-lo de tal forma parece interessante.

— O que mais quer pra provar? 

— Quero que me responda uma coisa. — Ele faz uma pausa esperando alguma resposta, mas o silêncio permite que continue. — Não deveria fazer jus ao seu nome e nos proteger? Por que nos matou até não sobrar quase ninguém? — Outro riso bizarro marca o rosto pálido de Minseok.

— Vocês nunca me pediram a proteção. Pediram apenas uma amizade que durasse para sempre, um preço deveria ser cobrado por isso. — Enquanto fala, suas mãos discretamente se movem, mas Sehun não está atento ao que elas fazem.

— E o preço é a morte? — Com sua pergunta, o olhar ansioso do Kim fica tão próximo ao seu que é obrigado a se forçar para trás. O menor sussurra a resposta contra seu rosto.

— O preço é vocês ficarem juntos até depois da morte. — As mãos ágeis puxam uma faca pega na cozinha, em segundos Sehun sente o corpo queimar por dentro quando a lâmina o corta com rapidez, ele encara o outro até que a dor insistente começa. Com os dedos trêmulos o Oh segura o cabo da arma junto ao Kim. — Pensaram mesmo que seria tão fácil? É o mesmo que fazer um pacto com…

— Na verdade a gente pensou que não iria acontecer nada. — Sehun fala deixando que um fio de sangue desça pelo canto dos lábios. — Você conseguiu, acabou com tudo. — Ainda com as mãos sobre a faca, o rapaz sente quando ela deixa o seu peito e entra mais uma vez, agora um pouco mais acima. Seu corpo o força a tossir e deixar mais sangue sair entre os lábios ressecados. 

— Eu sei que consegui. — Outra vez, com um ferimento no lado esquerdo do peito, Sehun finalmente aceita que suas chances são mínimas. Os golpes contra as costelas e abdômen continuam até que o Oh esteja pálido e esvaecido, sem vida. Ele fecha os olhos antes de seu último suspiro.

Naquela noite, mais um dos doze corações para de bater, de forma tão trágica que o jovem nunca havia imaginado como seu próprio fim.

Com as mãos cobertas do sangue alheio, Minseok se levanta e se afasta do corpo, andando lentamente para trás. A faca em suas mãos cai de forma barulhenta e as pernas enfraquecem. De repente ele também está no chão, desmaiado como se tivesse levado um golpe forte na cabeça.

* * *

O telefone toca alto, Minseok sente os ouvidos doerem e os cobre com as duas mãos. Primeiramente se assusta por estar no chão, depois, se apavora ao olhar para os próprios dedos, manchados de um vermelho forte junto do cheiro forte de sangue. Ainda sem saber o que havia acontecido ele se senta, o som do aparelho continua o infernizando. Ele coça os olhos com as costas das mãos e olha para a sua esquerda. 

Lá está ele, o motivo da primeira lágrima de pânico que escorre pelo rosto sujo do mais velho. O Kim olha para as próprias mãos e depois para a faca ao seu lado. Outra lágrima aparece enquanto ele processa tudo o que vê e sente.

Sehun está morto, e pelas suas mãos. Mais um foi vítima delas.

Com os soluços presos e quase sem forças por ter acabado de despertar, Minseok vai até o telefone. Os joelhos tremem enquanto ele tenta se equilibrar ali. Ainda olhando para o corpo pálido jogado contra a parede, o Kim atende o telefone tentando disfarçar a voz de choro.

— Alô?

A mulher dispara novamente, porém Minseok, diferente de Sehun, entende basicamente o idioma chinês. Ele pede para que fale mais devagar, então consegue receber a mensagem que deveria ser para o Oh.

— Como isso aconteceu, quando? — O rapaz tenta usar o mandarim enferrujado e se encolhe ao lado do telefone enquanto ouve o que a senhora tem a dizer. Logo depois, ela desliga, sem despedidas. Minseok encara o que tem em mãos depois de ouvir o som do fim da chamada. Seus olhos evitam ir até Sehun agora.

Ele disca rapidamente o número da polícia. Em uma chamada rápida, chama alguém para que saibam o que aconteceu ali. Sabe que é um dos maiores suspeitos e não só se tratando do mais novo. Antes que alguém chegue, Minseok tenta tirar o sangue das mãos e vai para o carro, seu destino é o hospital onde Kyungsoo passa seus últimos dias, já que logo deve ser liberado.

O rapaz tem apresentado melhoras. O Kim percebe ao ver os relatórios do tratamento assim que chega. Ele entra no quarto e o outro lentamente o olha.

— Kyungsoo. — Ele diz baixo e sente o choro enroscar na garganta. — Como vão as coisas? — Puxando uma cadeira branca, Minseok se senta ao lado da cama, ele olha para o mais baixo, hesitante. — Me perdoe por aparecer só pra te deixar mal outra vez.

Kyungsoo levanta com dificuldade um dos braços e deixa a mão repousar sobre a do mais velho. Sem dizer nada, confirma que deve prosseguir.

— Eu… acabei de receber uma ligação. Não era pra mim, mas… só eu poderia ter atendido, de qualquer forma. — Mais uma vez ele seca o rosto em silêncio. Quando a mão volta a descansar no colo, nota que uma pequena mancha de sangue ainda está em seu pulso. — Uma senhora me disse que… houve um acidente com um vôo pra Pequim. Já sabe o que aconteceu, não é?

Kyungsoo continua inexpressivo, mas seu peito aperta de uma forma indescritível. 

— Há um mês, quando Taozi entrou de férias, ele planejava aparecer aqui. — Minseok finalmente tem coragem de olhá-lo nos olhos. — E hoje… hoje foi a vez do Sehun.

A mão do Do imediatamente abandona a sua. Ele fica ofegante e encara as próprias pernas. Tem vontade de se levantar dali e fazer algo, mas mal pode falar com o corpo tão debilitado.

— Ele… foi esfaqueado. E, bom, imagino que já saiba o motivo. Depois de tudo que eu disse a você na última vez, deve imaginar que sou o culpado… — O choro angustiado volta, junto de alguns soluços baixos. — mas não, eu não tenho culpa, Kyungsoo! Você sabe da minha situação. Mesmo assim, eu vou fazer _aquilo_.

* * *

Os polícias invadem a casa de Sehun sem discrição. Lá dentro encontram o corpo e a arma, que é guardada para que seja estudada no futuro. Enquanto a perícia acontece, um deles, um homem velho e prestes a se aposentar, ouve o telefone tocar, é o mais próximo então o atende. Ele ouve a mulher desesperada do outro lado da linha.

"Por favor, eu preciso que me ajude, SEHUN!"

— Senhora? Aqui é a polícia. Ele não pode a ajudar agora.

"Eu preciso de ajuda, por favor! Eu acho… que filho vai nascer agora!"

Ele estala os olhos e cobre o microfone enquanto olha assustado para os homens que colhem amostras e preparam o corpo. 

— Pode me dizer onde está, irei ajudá-la a chegar ao hospital.

Depois de ter tudo que precisava para prosseguir ele deixa o local sem explicar nada aos outros. Apenas entra no carro que o levou até ali e vai até onde a mulher está. Quando chega a encontra na sala de casa, sentada no sofá e aflita.

— Nós vamos chegar lá logo, tudo bem? Só precisamos entrar no carro.

— Claro! — Ela se esforça para se levantar e caminhar até lá com a ajuda do policial. Enquanto dirige para o hospital, os dois conversam sobre o que a envolve, mesmo que em um momento tão tenso.

— Senhora, me diga. O rapaz que você ligou por acaso é o pai da criança?

— Não, ele é um amigo do pai do meu filho, que está morto. Kim Jongin... aquele homem seria um ótimo pai. — SunHi diz de forma demorada com rancor carregado no tom de voz. — Depois do que aconteceu Sehun disse que me ajudaria quando esse momento chegasse, mas no fim nada deu certo. Inclusive, por que tinham policiais na casa dele, hm?

O policial se assusta com a situação ainda mais. Dar a notícia a ela agora não é uma boa idéia.

— Sinto muito pelo seu marido. — Ele diz tentando desviar o assunto e ouve a mulher gemer de dor mais uma vez, então aumenta a velocidade tentando chegar o mais rápido possível no hospital.

Minutos depois ele consegue. Com sua ajuda, SunHi entra e é atendida como pode estando naquela situação. O homem espera até que tenha notícias sobre o parto, e isso demora horas. Felizmente, as notícias são ótimas.

"O garotinho nasceu bem e saudável. Creio que tudo corra bem nos próximos dias e logo sejam liberados." A mulher diz ao encontrar o homem ali, nervoso.

Depois de mais algumas horas, ele finalmente pode entrar no quarto para confirmar que pode ir embora e deixá-la novamente. A mulher está com a criança entre os braços enfraquecidos.

— Você é uma mãe forte. — O policial diz assim que entra. — Qual é o nome do bebê?

SunHi o olha e sorri pequeno antes de acariciar o filho com delicadeza, por trás daquele sorriso há a mesma angústia imensa que a acompanha há meses. Ela o responde com a voz arranhada.

— Kim Jongin.

* * *

Dias depois, logo que sai do hospital, SunHi recebe a notícia e entende o motivo de Sehun não ter a ajudado naquele dia. Ainda demora a se lembrar da carta que fora deixada sob sua responsabilidade algum tempo atrás. Depois de tudo, está decidida a atender ao pedido, tanto de Sehun, quanto de Jongdae. Porém ter algo tão delicado em mãos lhe parece algo que foge de suas capacidades.

— Você vai aprender a ser alguém responsável e vai guardar isso! — Diz a si mesma enquanto seca as lágrimas, o filho dorme calmamente em seu colo.


	12. Parte 11

Minseok sempre soube que, um dia, a polícia acabaria chegando até ele. Logo depois das pesquisas em que suas digitais foram encontradas, isso além de várias outras provas dos assassinatos, nem mesmo Kyungsoo o viu outra vez. Sem notícias do que acontecia do lado de fora do hospital, imagina que o Kim tenha sido mais uma vítima daquela catástrofe que as vidas de todos se tornaram.

Na verdade ele é apenas um foragido, ficando durante mais de um mês desaparecido e sem dar notícias nem a familiares. A polícia continua suas buscas, mas ele parece ter sido apagado do mapa.

Em uma noite qualquer, Minseok resolve deixar seu esconderijo. Seu destino é a casa onde tudo começou, muito antes do que fizeram a quase seis anos. Sem um carro e com uma roupa que esconde seu rosto e cabelo, o rapaz vai discretamente até a casa abandonada que atraiu tanta tragédia. Ele entra e o cheiro lá dentro o trás uma nostalgia péssima. Tudo está muito mais velho, as paredes deteriorando e o chão fazendo mais barulho do que fez um dia.

Enquanto está lá dentro, diversas lembranças vêm à tona. Aquela noite de halloween em que tanto se divertiram ali dentro. As bebidas, a comida, os amigos. Parando para pensar, agora percebe que a amizade acabou muito antes da última morte acontecer. A crise já existia antes disso, talvez tenham apenas fingido até o fim. Até que o último acabasse sozinho, assim como está agora.

Andando pela casa até chegar ao porão, Minseok vira a lanterna em várias direções, se sente aquele adolescente de alguns anos atrás, mas dessa vez sem os gritos e piadas dos outros onze. Dessa vez, o que vê são os mesmos amigos presos naquela casa, alguns derramando o próprio sangue como se fosse infinito, desde Luhan, com o corpo pendendo sobre a corda, até Sehun, com os ferimentos expostos e o rosto magro e pálido. Todos cruzam seu caminho e o perturbam de alguma forma até que chegue ao porão.

Minutos depois ele finalmente está lá. A vela e o livro ainda estão no mesmo lugar, apenas mais velhos que da última vez que os viu. Seu coração acelera de repente e a cabeça dói.

— Não, agora não! — Ele fecha os olhos com força e tenta se concentrar. Se aproximando da mesa onde tudo está arrumado, ele parece aos poucos perder o controle do próprio corpo, porém continua tentando se manter ali, firme para que cumpra seu objetivo.

Com uma das mãos procurando por algo no bolso, o quadro, aquele que Jongin e Baekhyun encontraram um dia, é pego pela outra. Minseok a olha e sente o pesar de suas lembranças. Naquela foto, sua amiga que fora encontrada morta ainda tão jovem brinca no jardim daquela mesma casa, a casa onde Minseok viu o espírito duas vezes no passado.

Ele tira um isqueiro do bolso, o coloca sob o canto da fotografia e faz o que deveria ter tentado há muito tempo. O fogo tomando conta do papel e da moldura faz seus olhos reluzirem ao olhar para uma de suas lembranças sendo destruída com lágrimas neles. Ele a coloca perto daquele livro velho e de páginas amarelas, que logo também é tomado pelo fogo. Quando as chamas já estão grandes o suficiente, Minseok volta até o cômodo da entrada da casa, a sala de estar onde vários móveis velhos estão no mesmo lugar de sempre. 

O sofá sujo lhe parece o lugar menos pior para se deitar e esperar que tudo aconteça como planeja. Aquele espírito ameaça invadir sua mente tentando evitar que seu hospedeiro continue com aquilo, porém pernanece lutando contra até onde pode. O Kim fecha os olhos e se estica naquele estofado antigo, ainda é a mesma mobília de quando era criança e brincava com a amiga que foi a primeira vítima. Tudo lá ainda lembra a garota. Ele procura uma foto no bolso, uma foto antiga dos doze revelada em um Polaroid. A saudade nunca pareceu um peso tão grande quanto enquanto olha para aqueles rostos que se perderam aos poucos.

Minseok sente o cheiro da madeira queimada e fumaça, de repente se levanta e termina de fechar a porta da frente e as janelas. Aquelas escadas ao seu lado fazem um barulho irritante enquanto alguém desce por elas, ele vê Jongdae aparecendo nos degraus lentamente, mas apenas ignora aquilo e volta ao sofá. Parece que nada mais pode assustá-lo ou deixá-lo mal depois que aceitou até a própria morte.

— Espero que tudo acabe, é assim que deve ser. — Sussurra imaginando que o espírito que o rodeia deva estar o ouvindo. — Quero que morra assim como eu, seu desgraçado! — A voz escapa entre os dentes. Já consegue ver a fumaça adentrando o cômodo e o som alto do fogo tomando conta da madeira velha há alguns metros dali.

— Essa casa vai queimar como papel. — Termina com um riso divertido, Minseok está  _ louco _ .

* * *

Depois de um mês, Kyungsoo já está em casa, onde sua irmã acaba cedendo e vivendo também para cuidar do rapaz enquanto está nesse estado. Mesmo que tenha se recuperado parcialmente, ainda restam muitas dificuldades, uma delas é uma cadeira de rodas. A moça, pouco mais nova que o irmão, de vez em quando o leva para algum lugar para que tome um ar fresco, diferente de quando estava no hospital. 

— Kyung, o que acha de ir vê-lo, hm? — Ele já sabe de quem Hyeri está falando, então assente e aceita fazer aquele passeio. — Vamos nos arrumar e logo saímos.

Algum tempo depois, enquanto SunHi termina de vestir o filho depois de um banho demorado, ouve a campainha tocar. Ela abre a porta e se depara com a moça, que com o tempo se tornou uma amiga próxima, e Kyungsoo. Os dois aparecem ali com frequência depois que o garoto nasceu.

— Então, como ele está? — Hyeri pergunta já esperando poder pegar a criança no colo, enquanto a mulher o busca no berço, os dois assistem ao que passa na TV.

— Você está bem mesmo, Soo? — Ela encara o irmão enquanto ele está atento a tela. — Tem algo errado?

— Eu… estou com medo… uma sensação ruim. — Ele responde de forma demorada, a mulher espera que continue, mas Kyungsoo fica em silêncio.

— Aqui está ele. — SunHi entra sorridente na sala, o rapaz de repente repara no quanto aquela criança mudou o comportamento da mulher, nunca a viu tão simpática quanto é agora. Hyeri se levanta e pega delicadamente o garotinho dos braços da mãe.

— Ele vai ser alto e bonito assim como o pai. Vai fazer jus ao seu nome. — Ela diz baixo e vê a outra dar um sorriso tristonho, porém transmite algum conforto.

Kyungsoo respira fundo enquanto olha para a criança, mas de repente algo chama sua atenção. A transmissão ao vivo que interrompe a programação de forma barulhenta.

_ "Próximo a um pequeno bairro da cidade uma casa antiga foi encontrada em chamas, tudo aponta que seja um incêndio criminoso, a polícia ainda irá procurar por provas do que ocorreu de fato. Bombeiros tentam conter o fogo, mas parece que chegaram tarde demais." _

Kyungsoo vê tudo com os olhos estalados. As duas mulheres também estão assustadas, mas não tanto quanto ele.

— Ele fez, ele realmente fez o que disse que ia fazer. — Kyungsoo diz com a voz falha. — Eu nem pude evitar. Nem antes, nem agora. Por quê? — Parece estar prestes a chorar, a irmã o olha preocupada e se senta ao seu lado no sofá.

— Quem, Soo?

— Um… velho amigo. — Ele olha para SunHi, sabe que pensam na mesma pessoa, porém tem certeza, diferente dela que continua apenas apostando. Minseok tem um histórico sujo ao seu ver graças a Sehun.

— Kyungsoo, o que você sabe? — Ela pergunta tentando confirmar suas suspeitas.

— É algo surreal demais, você não acreditaria de qualquer forma. O que importa é que ele me disse há algum tempo, enquanto ainda estava no hospital… que encontraria um jeito de resolver tudo. Ele deve ter chegado à conclusão de que isso é a solução. 

— Então é mesmo um incêndio criminoso? É ele, Kyungsoo? — Ele concorda.

— Queria ter conseguido falar com ele antes, mas ele desapareceu. Imagino que tenha voltado só pra isso.

— Enfim, essa deve ser a última coisa que ele faz de errado. Agora está tudo acabado. — SunHi diz ao ouvir o repórter informar que um corpo foi encontrado carbonizado próximo à porta da frente da casa, sem tantos esforços quanto parecia ser necessário. — Sinto muito por isso, Kyungsoo. Vocês tinham muita história juntos.

O rapaz continua imóvel, apenas assistindo a tudo em silêncio. É difícil aceitar que, talvez, realmente seja essa a solução que Minseok procurava. E também, talvez seja a que precisava.

* * *

O fogo chega até a entrada do cômodo onde Minseok está. Ele já sente o calor de uma casa quase toda incendiada. Em suas mãos trêmulas o isqueiro é apertado com toda força antes de ser jogado contra as chamas. A pequena explosão o espalha mais rápido pela sala de estar. O Kim sente a oscilação da ardência ao seu redor enquanto se senta no sofá que está prestes a pegar fogo.

Em suas mãos ainda está a foto dos doze, tirada alguns anos atrás em um dia qualquer que está claro nas lembranças do rapaz. Ele suspira antes de se levantar e também jogá-la nas chamas, vendo o papel se queimar até que virasse cinzas.

Nesse momento ele se entrega. É tarde demais para o espírito resolver aquilo. Ele fecha os olhos e relaxa a mente, apesar de seu corpo todo pulsar pelo medo e a necessidade de sair dali. Não é difícil que ele invada sua mente depois de tanto tempo tentando.

— É a última vez que você perturba alguém, isso precisa funcionar.

Segundos depois Minseok abre os olhos, esbranquiçados assim como ficaram sempre que acabou causando a morte de algum dos amigos. Ele olha para o lado, onde as chamas já tomam conta do estofado velho onde estava antes.

_ "Você já fez o suficiente por mim, mas não será o último!" _

A voz feminina ressoa baixa. Uma voz que conhece e que lhe trás intensas lembranças.

— Sinto falta de quando me chamava pra brincar… e não pra matar. Pena que isso nunca vai voltar.

Ele se segue em frente ainda olhando para o que consome a casa aos poucos, os passos lentos em direção a ele são o princípio do pior. O corpo resiste, porém aquela força espiritual sobre si não pode ser vencida. Aos poucos ele é levado até o interior do fogo, onde sente tudo queimar como se fosse um pedaço de plástico. O espírito que o controla ainda permite que sinta a dor, e também que ouça as vozes ecoando em sua mente tensa e, ao mesmo tempo, vazia. Isso o faz gritar desesperadamente, agora sabe que sair dali é impossível, e também já teve consciência de qual seria seu fim. Sabia que iria acabar se sacrificando, assim como disse um dia para Kyungsoo.

Minseok acabou se sacrificando e morrendo junto de tudo que recorde o inferno dos seus últimos anos, esperando que, finalmente, o Espírito Protetor seja sepultado junto de seu corpo esvaído. Mesmo sem poder, algum dia, saber se sua conduta fora a correta; sem saber se aquela maldição finalmente se queimou junto de suas lembranças ou se foi junto ao seu último grito angustiado de dor.

O futuro continuará incerto e perigoso, até porque não terá consciência para que veja o desfecho depois do fim de seu tormento.

Minseok morreu sendo visto como um  _ louco _ , um psicopata, mesmo que o único mal que tenha causado tenha sido a si mesmo.

_ "Foi encontrado um corpo no local, porém os bombeiros ainda não podem se aproximar muito de onde ele está. As suspeitas passaram de um incêndio criminoso a um suicídio que ainda deixa os policiais curiosos, em breve serão dadas mais notícias, por enquanto ainda é tudo que temos, obrigado e boa noite!" _

  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
  


"Querida Hee Young,

Quem escreve é seu pai, Kim Jongdae, espero que ainda lembre de mim.

Agora já deve ser uma linda garota, mais crescida do que a que eu conheci um dia. Espero que tenham escolhido a hora certa para deixar que isso chegasse às suas mãos.

Sei que parece estranho ter escrito isso, mas cada palavra aqui é uma forma de se lembrar de mim caso o pior realmente tenha acontecido. Filha, peço que faça o melhor por sua mãe quando for mais velha, faça o que eu não tive tempo de fazer por vocês. Escrevi isso em um momento difícil, mas quero que seja entregue quando a paz estiver de volta ao redor do que um dia eu vivi. Quero que você e quem tiver ficado depois de mim esteja bem e livre de tanta tragédia.

Me perdoe por não conseguir terminar o que comecei. Queria poder ver você crescer, ver você se tornar uma mulher, mas se está lendo isso é porque não consegui. Espero que sua vida valha a pena, Hee Young, e que ela seja longa e bem aproveitada.

Se quiser saber qual foi o meu fim, acredito que alguém lhe conte, porque não sei dizer a você. É um momento incerto.

Saiba que a amei desde que soube que viria ao mundo, e até meu último dia, meu anjo. Como já disse antes, espero que não tenha me esquecido.

Torço para que meus amigos, Minseok, Chanyeol, Kyungsoo, Taozi, Jongin e Sehun, tenham tido finais mais felizes, se eles estiverem com você, por favor, dê um abraço a eles no meu lugar.

Eu amo todos vocês."

  
  
  
  
  


**_Fim!_ **

  
  
  



End file.
